The Perfect Prom Date
by xblueflowerx
Summary: When Misty Waterflower's perfect prom date falls through it seems that her neighbour Ash Ketchum is her only choice. PokeShipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first story so please be nice :) hope you like it_

...

"Come on, pick up. Pick up." Misty tapped her foot impatiently waiting for a response, her Togepi watched, confused.

"Hello?" A voice finally responded from the other end.

"Dawn!" She shrieked, scaring her pokemon and causing the poor egg to topple backwards onto the bed.

"Good morning Mist." Dawn groaned, pulling herself out of bed.

"I need your help with something. And it's massively important which is why I called you this early in the morning, I hope you're not pissed with me. Oh god, you're pissed I called this early aren't you? I'm sorry but..."

"Misty!" The sudden outburst caused the red-head to clamp her mouth shut. "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"None, I swear."

"Then this must be a Gary issue." Dawn rolled her eyes and lay back down on her bed.

"Got it in one." The girl sighed. "So do you think Gary will like my mum's red halter top?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, why else would I call you?"

"Okay, honestly, I think Gary has better taste than that." Misty groaned at her best friend's response.

"You're right." She threw herself onto the bed, Togepi running away just in time to avoid being hit. "Why won't he just ask me to prom already?"

"What's going to prom with you going to give him? No offence but he's already got everything he wanted from you."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that party again."

"I'm just saying, if you'd played a little harder to get maybe Gary would still be chasing you. And in a bathroom at some random guy's house of all places Misty!"

"Okay I get it, I make bad decisions."

"Just give up on Gary, he's not really worth it." Dawn said hanging up the phone.

Misty let the phone drop to the ground, sometimes she hated her best friend's brutal honesty. Especially this early in the morning.

She dragged herself off the bed and over to her cupboard to find another shirt, she looked through all her clothes never settling on one that came up to Gary's impossibly high standards.

"Screw Dawn, I look hot in that halter top." She said shutting her cupboard and going in search of her mum.

...

Ash groaned as the sound of his alarm clock filled the room, he slammed his hand down on the clock and rolled over to sleep some more. Pikachu, who had been watching the whole thing, was not letting him get away with that again.

"Shit!" Ash cried out as the little mouse shocked him awake. "Okay, okay I'm up."

"Pika!" The pokemon smiled to himself.

"You can be a pain in the ass sometimes." He grumbled to himself, making sure there was a good distance between him and the pokemon as he did so.

Ash stumbled out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen in search of food, closely followed by Pikachu. He opened random cupboards until he found something he wanted to eat, finally settling on some cereal.

"Milk, milk, milk." He muttered as he scanned the fridge. "Typical." Ash kicked the fridge door closed and finally noticed his dad in the garden.

His dad was leaning against the fence talking to his neighbour. Ash watched as they laughed and flirted, but what caught his eye was the milk bottle in his dad's hand.

"Come on Dad, bring in the milk." Ash tried to tell his dad telepathically. "Your son needs it."

He watched as his dad made no attempts to end this conversation and decided to take matters into his own hands. Throwing a piece of dry cereal into his mouth Ash headed outside.

...

"I'd love to..."

"Dad!" Ash's voice called out cutting the sentence short. "Shall I take that milk off your hands?"

"Morning Ash." His neighbour smiled at him.

"Morning."

"Mum, can I borrow your red halter..." Misty trailed off when she noticed Ash stood outside too.

"Look at them, they'll be at college next year." Misty's mum smiled. "Time flies."

Misty ran her fingers through her hair as Ash rolled his eyes. Both wishing they were anywhere but here.

"It seems like just yesterday they were practically living together in that tree house." Ash's dad said joining in.

"Dad, milk." Ash said hoping to end this torture.

"Mum, shirt." Misty said at the same time, similar feelings to Ash.

"Seriously you two, you used to do everything together. What happened?" Misty's mum questioned.

The pair stood in silence, staring each other down. Both waiting for the other to respond first. Misty raised her eyebrow at the boy as Ash just rubbed the back of his neck.

"High School happened." Misty said finally.

...

_Okay, it's a little short but it will get longer and better, hopefully :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and to Mieoak, jou2015 & babewivbrains for commenting :)_

...

Ash groaned as he walked into school, same shit just a different day he thought with a shake of the head. He smiled to himself as he saw a figure leaning against a car in front of him.

"Morning beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning." The girl said smiling and turning around in Ash's arms.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Ash smiled, leaning down and giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"You're never this happy in the morning, unless you've got something planned." She said giving him a look.

"Why would you think that?" He smirked slowly walking away from her.

"Ash!" She called after him.

"Iris!" He mocked her but not coming back.

She laughed and rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her friends.

...

"I thought we decided against the red halter top." Dawn said pulling her car into a space.

"No you decided against the red halter top and I decided against you." Misty smiled.

"Why did you even ask for my advice if you were going to ignore it?"

"Who knows?" Misty shrugged getting out the car. Dawn rolled her eyes and got out too.

Once out the car Misty took off her jacket, revealing the halter top to all. Many of the boys turned to look as Misty, followed by Dawn, made her way through the car park.

"Told you this shirt was a winner." Misty said, happy with all the attention she was now getting.

"Oh yeah, sexually frustrated jocks leering after you. Definitely a winner." Dawn said dragging Misty away from the car park and towards the school.

"Leave something to the imagination next time Red." Misty heard a voice she unfortunately recognised call from across the courtyard.

"Bite me Ketchum!" Misty yelled flicking him the finger without even looking towards him.

Ash laughed to himself as he watched Misty walk away. He glanced over his shoulder to see the janitor walking out of the outside storeroom.

"Morning." The janitor said walking past Ash.

"Morning." Ash nodded in acknowledgement, quickly walking over to the shutting door and putting his foot in to stop it closing all the way. He reached into his bag and pulled out some tape and covered the bolt stopping the door from locking when it shut. He smiled to himself and walked off.

...

"How do I look?" Misty asked as May set up her microphone.

"You look fine." May rolled her eyes. "No offence Misty but very few people pay attention this early in the morning."

"I know, but just in case some people pay attention I want to look good."

"Some people like Gary?" May smirked.

"Maybe. Now have I got anything in my teeth?" Misty said smiling wider than usual.

"No, you're good." She laughed.

"May, please move out the way I need to check the camera angle and lighting." Paul groaned leaning against the camera.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." May said moving to the side.

"Perfect." Paul said zooming in on Misty, getting closer and closer until only her cleavage was filling the camera. Misty took a deep breath and Paul smirked as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"Is it all looking good?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah." Paul nodded. "It's all looking good." Misty smiled slightly and looked over to May and started to chat.

Paul continued watching Misty through the camera as Ash came up behind him. He smacked him on the back of the head and zoomed out on the camera.

"You could do a lot better, trust me."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." Paul said rubbing the back of his head. "What did you want anyway?"

Instead of replying Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a bag filled with orange powder paint.

"Outside in five." Ash said.

"Yeah okay, just let me finish up with Misty and I'll be there."

Ash nodded and walked out.

"Ready to start Misty?" Paul asked once Ash had left the room.

"Yeah, sure."

...

Drew was sat in the computer lab, doing more pre-college work when he heard a bang on the door. He looked up to see Ash pressed against the glass on the door.

"What?" He mouthed to Ash.

Ash slammed the bag filled with orange powder paint against the door and pointed at it with his other hand. Confused, Drew just raised an eyebrow at him.

Ash made a five with his hand and then pointed to the window behind Drew. Finally understanding what he wanted, Drew nodded and went back to his work while Ash walked away.

...

"You need to give up on this idea of Gary, Mist." Dawn said putting books in her locker.

"Why do I have to?" Misty asked leaning against the locker next to her.

"It's just not going to happen. You know I love you, but the guy just ignores you."

"Because he hasn't seen me yet. Trust me, when he sees me in this he'll be all over it."

"It you say so Misty but guys like Gary only want one thing and unfortunately you've already given him that so he's no longer interested." Dawn leant down to put her books in her bag. "And another thing..." But Misty was no longer listening as she saw Gary walking towards her.

"Alright gorgeous?" He smiled as he walked past.

"Hi Gary." Misty smiled, following after him.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" Dawn said standing up and looking around to see Misty walking away with Gary. "And of course she's ditched me."

...

Ash glanced down at his watch and headed outside, once he got closer to the doors he realised there was a couple blocking his exit.

He rolled his eyes as he watched Gary lean his hand against the door and trap another poor, innocent girl. He saw a flash of red hair and soon worked out who he had trapped, maybe he didn't feel quite so sorry for the girl.

Misty laughed at whatever line Gary just used on her and reached up to stroke his hair.

"Out the way Red." Ash said crossing his arms.

"Ask nicely Ashy-boy." Gary smirked turning around to face him.

"Wasn't talking to you Oak." Ash said, glaring at him. Gary laughed slightly and walked off.

"Why are you always here when I don't want you to be?" Misty crossed her arms, mirroring Ash.

"Just good timing babe." He smirked and Misty brushed past him to catch up with Gary.

Ash rolled his eyes as he watched Misty chase after Gary before heading outside.

...

"When you said meet outside in five, we kind of expected you to be here too." Paul said as Ash walked up.

"Sorry, I got trapped by the lovebirds."

"What?" Drew asked.

"Don't ask." Ash said walking toward the storeroom that he had previously taped open.

The three boys all piled into the storeroom and went in search of the water store for the sprinkler system.

"Any ideas?" Paul asked looking down at the store which had a rather large valve keeping it closed.

"Boys." Ash smirked reaching into his bag. "You know I always come prepared." He said producing a wrench from his bag. He opened the valve with ease and gave Paul another smirk.

"Guys, just hurry up." Drew said, glancing nervously towards the door.

"Don't panic, we've got time." Paul said hitting Drew on the back.

Ash got the orange powder paint out of his bag and began pouring it into the store.

"You got your camera?" He asked as the final contents of the bag fell in.

"You bet, I'm not missing this."

The sound of the morning bell filled the school causing all three boys to freeze.

"Quick. Put the valve back on." Ash instructed.

They hurriedly put the valve back on and took all the evidence they were there with them and went to class.

...

_Hope you liked it. Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you Mieoak, PikaMewGirl, dumbsht, babewivbrains, reppad98 and jigglypuff for your reviews_

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to be quicker next time_

...

Paul ran into the room at the last possible minute and straight up to the camera.

"You're late." One of the morning announcers said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He said turning on his camera.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." The other one said. Paul rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else and filmed the pair.

...

Misty smiled to herself as the TV at the front of classroom flickered to life and the morning announcements started. She leant forward slightly so she could see Gary without making it obvious. However it was very obvious to Ash sat a few seats down, he rolled his eyes at her and leant back in his chair.

"You okay?" Iris asked him.

"Huh?" Ash asked turning his attention towards her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said reaching over to her and rubbing her shoulders. Iris smiled and went back to doodling in her notebook.

"Our prom co-ordinator Misty Waterflower has this message for all of you." The announcer said and the pre-recorded clip began.

"As you all know our school centennial prom is coming up, and it's going to be the biggest event of our lives." TV Misty leant forward slightly so that her cleavage was on full display.

Dawn inwardly groaned at her friend's blatant exposure, sometimes she couldn't believe Misty would resort to such cheap tricks. Misty snuck a look at Gary to see his reaction, a mixture of a smug smirk and anger at the other guys leering in the class. Satisfied with this reaction she leant back in her chair and smiled to herself, she'd done good.

"Jesus." Ash muttered, seeing his old best friend on screen flaunt herself.

"What was that?" Iris said not looking up from her doodle.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

"Tickets go on sale now." TV Misty continued, "So make sure you get them as soon as you can to make the most of this once in a lifetime event." She flashed a cute smile and the clip ended.

...

Misty was furiously making notes as the prom committee held their meeting on the field that lunch.

"Are we still doing the sculpture?" Dawn asked. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"It's a great idea." Brock replied.

"Why? It's just a waste of money."

"Hardly, it's not every year you have a centennial prom." Brock crossed his arms.

"I just think it will be a huge eyesore." Dawn groaned.

"Well least then you'd understand my feelings with you around." He smirked. Misty kicked him under the table and shook her head at him, she could do without another argument between the two.

"Erm, so are all parents invited or just those that went here?" May asked eager to change the topic of conversation.

"All of them." Misty said, grateful for the distraction, "It's tradition, everyone's invited."

...

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Drew asked as he followed Ash and Paul onto the school roof.

"We're protesting." Paul said walking over to the edge so get the perfect shot.

"Protesting what?" He asked going to stand with him.

"Mareep." Ash clarified.

"Mareep?"

"Yeah, general mareep mentality. Being a follower of the herd rather than having your own personal opinions." Ash said looking down at his watch.

"Almost show time." Paul smirked turning on his camera.

"Baaa." Ash laughed.

They watched as the sprinkler system started and orange paint flew everywhere.

Misty jumped up to avoid getting hit by the orange spray, knocking her coffee onto Dawn's white shirt. She frantically picked up her folder to protect her from the spray not even worrying about the shirt she'd just ruined. Brock stood up for protection but only managed to move himself into the line of fire from three separate sprinkles, completely covering and ruining his shirt.

The boys laughed as they watched all the students run around, knock each other out the way, slip and slide on the now orange soaked grass, and Paul had it all on camera.

For the first time Ash let his eyes wander to Misty, she had a slight smile on her face as she watched everyone else, he leant forward slightly on the roof to get a closer look at her. At that moment Misty looked up and found herself staring into Ash's eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him in question, could he be responsible for all this? Ash just smirked and bowed slightly, still smiling she just shook her head. The sprinkler behind her kicked into action and hit her square in the back, Misty tried to glare at Ash but soon found herself laughing as she felt the orange water drip down her back. Ash found himself laughing too, the pair never took their eyes off each other despite all the ciaos around them.

Drew looked over to Ash, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, he saw him leaning forward and staring at something intently. He followed his gaze to find Misty, looking back with the same intensity. He smiled slightly as he watched Misty flick Ash the finger and him clutch his heart in pretend hurt. Misty faked guilt and formed a heart with her hands, Ash rolled his eyes but made a heart back. Drew looked away letting them have their moment, but continued to smile to himself as he saw the old Ash and Misty for the first time in a long time.

...

Ash and Paul sat calmly in the principal's office as Drew bounced his legs with nerves.

"Sprinklers?" The principal asked turning towards them. "Really?"

"Really." Ash smirked.

"Suspension." He said crossing his arms.

"I'm dead." Drew said dropping his head into his hands.

"Not you Drew, these two jokesters." He gestured with his head towards them.

"Come on, sprinklers with orange water. If anything's to blame its school spirit." Ash tried to reason.

"Exactly." Paul said clicking his fingers, "School spirit. That's your culprit."

"School spirit? That's what you're going to try to pull?"

"It's not trying to pull anything, Misty got us all excited for centennial." Ash explained.

"Well she certainly got one of us feeling something." Paul smirked, clearly Drew wasn't the only one who noticed the pair earlier. Ash glared and kicked him in the leg.

"Am I free to go?" Drew asked, hoping to get away.

"Yeah, you all are."

"What?" Paul asked looking up from the fight he was having with Ash under the desk.

"I'm putting this down to school spirit." He said giving them a look, "So I'll let it slide this one time. But if anything like this happens again I won't be so forgiving."

"Okay thanks." Ash says standing up and walking away with the others.

...

Ash was walking down the empty corridor when someone reached out of a cupboard and pulled him in. He found himself pinned up against the wall by Iris who brought her lips to his.

"That's what you were doing this morning?" She asked between kisses.

"Yeah, worth the wait huh?"

"Definitely. When the sprinkler hit that slut Misty in the back I almost cried I was laughing so hard." She said running her hands through his hair.

"She found it pretty funny too."

"Probably just excited to get a chance to have a wet t-shirt. Did you see her this morning practically flashing her tits on announcements, that girl needs to get over herself."

"She's not all bad." Ash defended, unsure why he actually was.

"Are you serious right now? You hate her."

"I know, I just don't think it's fair for you to bitch when you don't really know her."

"Aren't you sweet?" Iris smiled, "Defending a girl even if she's a slut."

Ash rolled his eyes, realising he was fighting a losing battle, and went back to kissing her. Why was he defending Misty so much anyway? And what was all that they were doing during the sprinkler session?

...

Misty was sat outside a cafe eating chips when she saw Gary walking in her direction.

"Hey Gary." She called out as he got closer.

"Hey Mist, what you doing here?" He said walking over to her.

"Just waiting for my dad, our monthly meeting. Every fourth Friday at four." She said glancing down at her watch realising he was late. "Least that's the plan."

"Right." Gary nodded taking a seat opposite, "You looked gorgeous this morning on announcements."

"Thanks." She smiled, "It was so embarrassing, I didn't realise how low cut my top was until I saw it on TV."

"I don't think anyone was complaining." He smirked leaning towards her and stealing a chip.

"Is that orange in your hair?" Misty smiled.

"Jesus. I've been picking out dry paint since lunch, what the hell is the matter with Ash?"

"It was just a joke." Misty laughed a little, "It wasn't too bad."

"We got covered in orange paint, he's a dick."

"He can be okay at times." She shrugged.

"If you say so, anyway I have to go get some new kicks for the game tonight." He said standing back up.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"You're coming?" Misty nodded. "Good, I need my lucky charm." He winked and left.

Misty watched him walk away and wondered why she'd just defended Ash to him, something was up with her. Especially considering she was making hearts at him earlier, she shook her head to get that thought out of her head and continued to look for her dad.

...

_Hope you liked it. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, again so sorry for the wait_

...

"Why hasn't he asked me yet?" Misty asked Dawn as Gary came off the basketball court for half time. She watched as Gary ran up to Drew and take him to one side, she wondered what that could be about.

"Beats me." Dawn replied, snapping Misty out of her thoughts. "I mean you've given all of the signs of a woman desperate for his love." Misty turned to her friend and gave her the best pissed off look she could muster.

"And how exactly is that helping?"

"It's not, but I'm just telling the truth." Dawn shrugged.

"I hate you sometimes." Misty stuck her tongue out.

"Don't you sit there and lie to me Miss Waterflower." Dawn smiled nudging the now pouting girl. "Besides, there could be other options for Gary's prom date." She said fluttering her eyes.

"Oh please, you said the whole thing barely registers on your radar and you'd rather go with a piplup." Misty rolled her eyes.

"No, I said that Gary has all the appeal of a piplup."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's cute to look at but there's not much going on between his ears." Misty laughed despite the insult to her perfect prom date.

"There's more to Gary than just looks."

"We just haven't found it yet." Dawn giggled.

"Erm, hey." Drew said bending down next to Misty's seat.

"Look it's designated Drew." Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Drew fought back the urge to roll his eyes, "Dawn, I've got a message from Gary. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Dawn looked towards Misty who just shrugged slightly. She gave her a sympathetic smile before getting up and following Drew to a more private spot.

...

Ash sat down next to Iris and handed her a drink that he had just purchased at the bar.

"So Paul, when you going to take over the morning announcements and put some real news on? It's all about school spirit tauros shit." Duplica said rolling her eyes.

"Excitement mounts as prom nears." Iris laughed. Paul glared at the two girls.

"Paul is a plotter." Ash defended his friend. Paul pointed towards Ash and nodded, glad of the support. "One morning we're going to look up in homeroom and announcements..."

"Do you have a second?" Ash was cut off by a green haired man getting on the stage with a microphone.

"Completely revolutionised." Ash continued. Iris nudged him to stop talking and put her focus onto the man at the front.

"Hi, I'm Cilan from the Pokémon Active Liberation."

"PAL?" Ash scoffed gaining a hit from Iris as she moved forward in her chair to listen to what was being said.

"What I'm about to show you is very shocking and it's happening right here in our town." Cilan continued, "Once you see these you'll understand why we've taken a few moments of your time. Lights." He called out as the whole bar went dim and a slideshow began.

A picture of a rattata in a cage filled the screen with wires attached to it. Ash downed his drink in annoyance, he'd come to see a band not watch this man preach.

"Bio-medical research is condemning these Pokémon to this lifestyle."

"You want to get out of here?" Ash whispered in Iris' ear.

"Ash." She moaned pushing him off. "Be quiet I want to listen to this."

Ash sat back in his chair and watched in boredom as the man droned on about abuse some Pokémon has to suffer.

...

"So what can I help you with Drew?" Dawn asked as the pair came to a stop at the top of the bleacher stairs.

"Well, it's about the prom."

"Oh?" Dawn asked worried, did Drew really think he was in the same league as her and that he could ask her out?

"Gary wanted me to ask you something." Drew went on.

"Oh?" She smirked, this was an interesting new development.

"About Misty."

"Okay, and that is?" Dawn brushed off the slight excitement she felt having a guy interested in her for once and put her focus back on Misty.

"Basically, do you think she'd go to Prom with Gary?"

"What? Are you serious right now?" Dawn crossed her arms and glared at Drew.

"Erm, yes I'm serious." He said feeling uncomfortable under her glare.

"How old is he? Sending someone in first to ask her friend if she'd say yes? We're not in elementary anymore!" She yelled and realised people were starting to look at her and she really didn't want more people to see the intimate conversation she was having with Drew.

"It wasn't like that..."

"Really?" Dawn cut him off, "Please, enlighten me Drew. What was it like?"

"It was more that he wanted to check she wasn't already going with someone before he asked and got shot down." Drew prayed to god that was the right response and wasn't going to get another Dawn attack.

"That boy and his god damn ego." She muttered, then a smile filled her face. Misty had done it, she'd bagged herself the perfect prom date.

"So, what should I tell Gary?" He asked, hoping to get away from Dawn still intact.

"You tell Gary she's not going with anyone yet, but I'm sure there are plenty of boys who want to ask her."

"Yeah, like Ash." Drew's eyes widened, that had slipped out before he'd realised it. Paul and he had been teasing Ash about Misty since the sprinklers it had just come naturally to him.

"What?" Dawn smirked again. Was little Ashy-boy interested in Misty? This was priceless.

"Nothing, I was just joking. Besides Ash is with Iris." Drew said trying to cover up his blunder.

"Yeah, I guess." Dawn said uninterested, she was never fond of the purple haired girl. "But Misty would be a step up for him."

"Sure. So it's a yes for Gary?" Drew asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, but tell him he needs more originality when he asks Misty." She said before heading back to Misty. Drew breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to Gary.

...

Gary scanned through the crowd before the second half of the game until his gaze settled on a redhead. He waited until she looked back and rewarded her with a wink.

Misty crossed her arms, how could he wink at her when he's trying to get Dawn? Did the boy have no class? She uncrossed her arms when the boy continued to watch her, she decided she wasn't going down without a fight. Dawn may be her best friend but she'd seen Gary first.

Smiling, Misty blew a kiss towards Gary. He smirked and backed onto the court as the second half began.

The ball flew in Gary's direction but his reflexes weren't quick enough and he missed. He began running after the ball despite the fact it had gone off court. A cheerleader, not paying attention to the game, was right in his path as he ran after the ball. Not being able to stop in time Gary ran into the cheerleader and the pair went crashing to the ground.

Misty leant forward in her seat to make sure he was okay but he lay paralysed on top of the girl.

"I'm sorry..." He trailed off realising he didn't know the name of this girl, this girl with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Gary found himself smiling as he lay there.

"Leaf." She smiled back.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Oak!" One of his team mates yelled and Gary came back to his senses.

"Sorry." He apologised one last time before getting up off the girl and running back into the game.

Leaf smiled to herself and got up off the ground.

From her seat Misty glared at the girl but leaned back in her chair when she realised Gary was alright.

At that moment Dawn waltzed back to her seat and sat down next to Misty.

"I hope he's okay." Misty said.

"I'm sure he'll bounce back." Dawn replied, sounding bored.

"So, what did Drew want?" Misty asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm thrilled to announce that we are back on track for the perfect prom."

"We are? What happened?"

"Drew asked me if I thought that if Gary asked you to share the evening at centennial prom if you'd say yes." Dawn said, her voice full of fake excitement.

"And you said?" Misty asked smiling.

"I told Drew to tell Gary that you said a real man works without a safety net."

"You did what?" Misty's eyes widened.

"Relax." Dawn smiled. "He's all yours babe."

Misty smiled and went back to watching Gary play.

"Scheming socialite snags herself dream date." Dawn said, more to herself as she realised Gary had once again captured all of Misty's attention.

...

The band had finally started and Ash was dragging Iris to the front of the crowd.

"Do we have to get so close?" She asked pulling away from his grip.

"Closer's louder."

"That's my point."

"Mine too." Ash turned and began moving to the front again.

"How are we meant to talk up there?" Iris asked pulling him back.

"We talked in the car." Ash said.

Iris gave him a filthy look before turning and walking away, confused to what he had done wrong Ash decided he better follow after her.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Ash asked once he'd finally caught up with Iris at the bar.

"I just don't get why you won't come with us tomorrow night." She pouted.

"To PAL?" He asked in disbelief.

"Come on, it's right up your street and..."

"I've told you already, I'm not interested so drop it." Ash cut her off. "You go, knock yourself out." He rubbed her arms.

"I don't get you." She said brushing his hands off. "You spend half your life in detention protesting school class system or mareep metallisation..."

"Mentality." He corrected.

"Whatever. But when it comes down to things that actually matter..." She trailed off.

"What?" Ash asked, urging her to go on.

"You think you're so special Ash, but all this so called rebellion is just a joke."

"We're breaking up, aren't we?" He asked, cutting the insults short and skipping to the end.

"I just think we're heading in different directions. That's all." Iris explained, trying to cushion the blow.

Not wanting to be around her anymore Ash backed away and returned to the crowd listening to the band. He watched Iris as she sat at the bar, he watched as Cilan came up to her, he watched as the pair began laughing and flirting. He watched until he realised he wasn't even paying attention to the band anymore and that it would be best if he went home.

...

_Hope you liked it please review and let me know_

_This will be my last update this year as I'm off to do Christmassy family stuff from now until January so I'll wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year now :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year_

...

Ash walked through the corridor dragging his bag along, kicking it from side to side.

He kept his head down refusing to meet the eyes of any of his fellow pupils.

He knew what he'd see if he did look up, sympathetic looks on everyone's faces, sad little smiles in his direction. Words of encouragement that 'there's plenty more fish in the sea' or that he's 'better off without her'.

Occasionally there would be odd shocked face. Shocked that the couple that had been together for as long as people could remember had split, shocked that within a week Iris had already been seen with another guy, shocked that the jokester Ash had become a recluse.

The sound of the bell rung out in the corridor and Ash was glad for the chance to finally get away from everyone, he rushed home as quick as he could.

He walked towards his house at the exact same time Misty was getting out of Dawn's car, he could really do without that right now. He reached up and pulled his hat lower down covering his face.

He watched her as she walked towards her door and fished her key out of her bag, he was in the clear. He picked up his pace but continued to watch Misty at her door, not paying attention to what was in front and went crashing into the bins outside his house.

"Smooth move Ketchum!" He heard Dawn yell before driving off.

Misty turned to see Ash sprawled out on the floor and a toppled over bin next to him. She walked down the path of her garden and stopped at his side. Feeling her shadow looming over him he pushed his cap off his face and stared up at her.

Eyebrow raised Misty opened her mouth, probably to make some smart comment or insult him. Instead she clamped her mouth shut and offered him her hand. Groaning he reached up and took the hand allowing Misty to help him up onto his feet.

"You doing okay?" She asked leaning her head to one side.

"Yeah, I'm good." He nodded. She gave him a small smile before turning round and heading inside.

Ash sighed, he knew he was pathetic if even Misty wasn't throwing insults his way anymore.

...

Ash lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with Pikachu curled up on his chest, he didn't even notice his Dad walking into the room.

"Are you stoned?" He jumped at the sound of a voice.

"What?" Ash asked propping himself up onto his elbows causing Pikachu to roll off.

"It's nine in the evening." Ash glanced towards his clock.

"So it is."

"You haven't got out of bed all day." His dad pressed.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to ask 'Ash are you sick?'" He crossed his arms.

"Well are you?"

"No." Ash said lying back down, hoping his dad would get the hint and leave.

"Seriously Ash, are you stoned?" Ash groaned and threw his hands over his eyes. "Because if you are you could tell me, I'd be okay with it.

"I know you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His dad asked.

"It means I've seen your old college photos." He said giving his dad a look. "But don't worry I'm not stoned, I just don't feel like doing much recently, that's all."

"Ash I..." He started but didn't know how to finish, it was times like this that he wished Ash's mum was still around, she'd know what to say. To his relief Paul and Drew appeared at Ash's door and walked into the room. Ash's dad quickly departed out the room and left the boys to deal with Ash.

"Rise and shine." Paul said bouncing onto Ash's bed. He picked up a pillow and threw it onto Ash's head.

"We've got dates." Drew smiled. Ash moved the pillow from his head and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Dates?"

...

"Misty, come on in!" Brock called across the garden to Misty. Whenever there was a party you could always guarantee Brock would be in the hot tub with a group of girls.

"Looks like you've got your hands full as it is Brock." Misty laughed.

"You know there's always room for my favourite girl."

"Always the charmer." She giggled but still refused to join him. Brock soon gave up and put his attention back on the girls already with him.

Misty let her eyes drift to Gary, he was lounging on one of the poolside chairs with a drink in each hand. He called out incoherent greetings to people walking past him and attempted to stand to talk to them, but failed each time.

"What are you waiting for? You know I'm not going with anyone else. You've secured your yes just do your job." Misty muttered to herself.

"I've got some bad news." Dawn said walking up beside her.

"What?" Misty asked turning to her.

"Perfect prom date falls for rival spirit head."

"Translation?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The cheerleader from Pokémon Technical Institute. The one he landed on last week in the game..."

"The slut who pretended she couldn't get out his way?" Misty interrupted.

"Leaf." Dawn corrected. "He loves her." She rolled her eyes.

Misty couldn't believe what Dawn was telling her, she'd been working on Gary for months and this girl had come out of nowhere and taken him from her.

"Love's her? Like I care." Misty said, trying to play it off cool. "Wait a minute. Who is he taking to our prom?"

"That would be her." Dawn said sympathetically.

"You've got to be shitting me." She turned back to Gary and glared at him.

"I'm sorry babe."

"I need a drink." She said running her fingers through her hair.

Dawn nodded, she took Misty's hand and lead her towards the drinks table.

...

"What are we doing here?" Ash groaned as he, Paul and Drew sat in the car in a deserted car park. He was happy to have just sat in bed, why was he being dragged out?

"She swore she'd be here. With friends for safety." Drew said glancing around the car park.

"For safety? Who is this chick?" Ash questioned.

"Torchic."

"Well maybe she had to do battle." Paul announced from the back of the car.

"Torchic is her screen name. We've been emailing each other, and she's way into Pokémon."

"Cyber girls are hot." Ash said approvingly.

"Oh yeah." Paul agreed.

...

Misty was currently involved in a game of I have never to help her forget all about her Gary troubles.

"I have never kissed a girl." One of the girls in the groups said. Misty groaned and downed her drink, she always knew that drunk kiss with Dawn would come back to haunt her.

Misty grabbed the jug from the middle and filled up her cup. She looked towards Brock whose go it was next, she'd had to drink on every round surely Brock wouldn't do that to her.

"I have never kissed Ash Ketchum behind the school sheds in 7th grade." Misty glared at Brock but downed her drink anyway, why does she tell him things?

"Ash Ketchum? Really?" One of the other girls asked laughing.

"Take the piss all you want." Misty slurred pointing to the girls in the circle. "But let me tell you ladies. Ash Ketchum." She paused for dramatic effect. "One of the best I've been with."

"Seriously? Including Gary?" Another girl questioned. Misty turned to the girl.

"Even better than ladies man Gary Oak."

"Who'd have guessed?" A girl said and then began the game again. "I have never done it with anything that requires batteries." Misty rolled her eyes, drinking again? She gave up pouring drinks and just started drinking from the jug in the middle.

"Alright." Dawn said walking up to the circle and taking the jug out her hands. "That's enough."

Dawn took hold of Misty's arm and tried to help her out of the chair but Misty's legs crumpled under her and she ended up in a ball on the floor.

...

Ash lay on the bonnet of the car staring up at the stars, ignoring Drew and Paul. Paul had found an old shopping trolley and was pushing Drew around the car park. Ash couldn't focus on what they were doing, his thoughts had wandered back to Iris, what was the matter with him? Why couldn't he forget and move on as easily as she could?

Ash was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Drew's phone going off, pulling the phone out of his pocket he checked the text.

"Stop." He called to Paul then climbed out of the trolley. "Duty calls, I got to go."

"What?" Ash asked sitting up. "I thought you weren't doing that safe ride shit this year?"

Once out of the trolley Paul began to skate circles around the car.

"College's look at your extracurricular activities." Drew said opening the car door.

"You're already in. That's not why you do it. You do it..." Ash was cut off by Paul crashing the trolley into the front of the car and jumping away from it trying his best to look innocent.

Drew rolled his eyes and got in the car, Ash walked over to the door and grabbed it before it shut.

"You do it for the same reason you help out with basketball team, you want to be one of them."

"Them that are too drunk to drive?" Drew asked rolling his eyes.

"You're here, with your two best friends waiting for girls, one of them quite possibly your Nidoqueen and you're giving all that up just so some jock will pat you on the head." Ash said annoyed.

"I'm going." Drew glared turning on his car. "You staying here?"

Ash groaned, defeated, and climbed into the car with Paul.

...

"You should know that now half the party thinks you have a fuck buddy in the shape of Ash Ketchum." Dawn said dragging Misty out of the house.

"Like it matters." Misty grumbled trying to put on her coat. "Drive me home."

"You've got to be kidding me and have you puke on my leather interior..."

"Hey!" Misty called out and tried walk over to an almost passed out Gary.

"I've got you're ride sorted out." Dawn said pulling Misty back onto the right path. "This way."

"Prince Charming is a dick!" Misty called, hoping it was loud enough for Gary to hear. "Bring on the Politoeds."

"Ribbit." Misty turned around to see Ash stood there smirking. She glanced to his right to see Paul stood there with his camera out as usual and she glanced to his left to see Drew stood with his car door open.

"You called for a safe ride?" Misty glared at Dawn who just shrugged in response.

She turned back to the boys as Ash stuck his tongue out quickly pretending to catch flies as a Politoed impression.

"Well, well, well Misty, looks like the best you've ever had has come to take you home." One of the girls from the I have never game giggled as she walked past.

"What was that?" Ash smirked.

"Nothing." Misty said brushing past Ash towards the car.

"Watch your head." Paul said putting his hand on top of Misty's head and filming her as she climbed into the back of the car.

"Know where she lives?" Dawn joked.

"I think I can find it." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Designated Drew!" Richie called out, supporting Gary towards the car.

"Got room for one more?" Brock asked, holding up his other side.

"Sure." Drew smiled as the pair threw Gary into the back of the car.

Misty looked to her left and glared at her new backseat companion. Ash walked round the car and opened the door on the other side.

"Move." He said to Misty and pushed her into the middle seat, closer to Gary.

"Girl gets two faced boy in backseat, violence anticipated." Dawn smiled to herself and watched the car drive away.

...

_Hope you liked it, please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed_

...

Misty turned to look at Ash and then turned to look at Gary, she decided that Ash was the lesser of two evils and moved closer to him until her whole body was pressed against him, as far as away as she could be from Gary.

This didn't go unnoticed by Paul who turned to Ash and raised his eyebrows, in return Ash stuck his middle finger up at Paul but made no attempts to move Misty off.

In fact Ash noticed that his arm was being uncomfortably crushed by her back so he moved it and placed it on the back of the chairs. This movement caused Misty to slide further into him until she was comfortably nestled in his chest.

Misty began glaring and gesturing angrily towards Gary, who was falling asleep against the car window, and then she realised nobody else was sharing in her anger. She glanced towards Ash who was looking out his window, grabbed his chin and roughly pulled his face round to meet her gaze. Paul continued to watch the pair as Ash tried to get out of Misty's vice like grip. Not sure what Misty wanted from him he just stared at her, and although she wanted him to be angry too she was happy just staring back.

"Never struck me as the kind of guy who takes advantage of drunk girls Ketchum." Gary muttered from his side of the car.

"Go suck a cock Gary!" Misty yelled, shocking everyone and releasing Ash.

The car was stunned to silence after Misty's outburst until she spoke up again.

"There are rules you know?" She said kicking Gary in the shin to get his attention. "I'm talking to you."

"Rules?" He said turning slightly towards her.

"Yeah, rules."

"What rules?" He asked confused.

"Seniors rule!" Paul shouted in fake enthusiasm from the front raising his fist into the air.

"You don't send in designated Drew first to then just back out." Misty said gesturing towards Drew at the front of the car. Hoping for something interesting Paul turned around and began filming the three in the back.

"I was going but... I just... I..." Gary struggled to get his point across.

"He j-j-just... H-h-he..." Ash stuttered.

"Shut up!" Misty said hitting Ash on the chest then turning her anger back to Gary.

"I don't know."

"I fucking slept with you Gary!" Misty confessed to the car and the camera. "Do you even give a shit?"

"I swear Misty, I didn't mean to do this to you." He said running his hand through his hair. "But I fell in love."

"So I heard." Misty said rolling her eyes. "High school love is for twats Gary, or haven't you heard?"

Ash nodded in agreement to Misty's last statement.

"Now I have to deal with the embarrassment of going stag to the biggest event of the school year? Not very likely!"

"Misty." Gary moaned, leaning his head back in his chair trying to calm her down.

"I may as well skip it." Misty said turning away from Gary and facing forward.

For the first time she noticed that Paul was filming. She threw herself forward so she was dangerously close to the front.

"Turn that thing off or I'll go magikarp on your ass." She screamed as Ash leaned forward, grabbed Misty and pulled her back.

"I think she means gyarados." Ash said holding a squirming Misty in his arms.

"Good, because little fish scare me." Paul laughed with Drew as he turned off his camera.

"Laugh it up clowns, if you enjoy my humiliation today the prom will be a field day." Misty said sulking.

"Look I'm sorry..." Gary started but Misty held her hand up to silence him and turned her head into Ash's chest.

"Got yourself a little friend?" Paul asked lifting his camera up again.

"Don't even think about it." Ash warned.

"Drew, could you just drop me off here?" Gary asked.

"But we're still really far from your house."

"You heard the man." Misty called out, happy to get rid of him.

Drew sighed but pulled over anyway. Gary opened his door and was helped out of the car by Misty kicking him in the back. Once he was gone Drew carried on driving and Paul started messing around with his camera.

"You can be quite the bitch." Ash mumbled in Misty's ear. Despite the extra room in the car Misty still sat pressed against his chest. She turned so she was looking at Ash over her shoulder, their noses practically touching.

"You of all people should know, never mess with me." She whispered back.

"Kids." Drew said, glancing in his rear view mirror. "No naughty business back there."

Misty smirked but turned back around in her seat and Ash turned to glance out the window

...

"See you guys later." Ash called as Drew drove off with Paul. He looked to his side to see that Misty no longer stood there and was stumbling towards her house. "Misty. Wait." He said walking over to her.

"Crap." She called out as she caught her foot on a stone, lucky for her Ash was there to catch her.

"You're mum will see right through you. I'll sneak you through the back."

Misty glanced over her shoulder and into Ash's eye. She wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time responding, why she felts so comfortable, so safe in his arms, why right now all she wanted to do, more than anything, was bring her lips up to his.

"What?" Ash asked when he noticed she was just staring at him, she shook her head and got out of his arms.

"Her cars not here, she's not in."

"Okay. I'll see you later." He smiled walking back to his house.

Misty watched him for a while as he walked away and walked backwards towards her door, watching Ash the whole time.

...

Misty stumbled into her room and grabbed her yearbook and a pen as she did. She flipped to her year and stared at the choice she had.

"Moron." Misty said crossing out Gary's picture. "Taking May." Crossing out Richie. "Too much of a brother." Crossing out Brock. "More suitable for Dawn." Crossing out Paul. She stopped when she reached Ash's picture.

She glanced out her bedroom window towards Ash's room. She saw him take off his jacket and throw himself onto the bed. She glanced back at the picture then his room, which had now been plunged into darkness.

She reached across her room for her phone and dialled Ash's number.

"Give it up bonehead, nidoqueen ain't coming." Ash answered, obviously not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Take me to prom Ash."

"Misty?" He asked turning his light on and sitting up in bed. He opened his bedroom window to see Misty doing the same on her side. "How did you get this number?"

"I remembered it. Take me."

"You're drunk!" He called, loud enough for her to hear even though they were both still using the phone.

"I'm desperate." She defended.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not offended so don't pretend to be. My guess is you're interested."

"I am?"

"Words out that Iris dropped you."

"Yeah, well." Ash mumbled, glad of that reminder from a drunk Misty.

"So you have a tiny idea how I feel."

"Oh yeah, being dumped by a one night stand and a long term girlfriend. They're the same thing."

"Look, you might not give a damn about the prom or me and that's fine. But starting Monday I'm going to be treated like the biggest loser at school. The same girls giving me sympathetic smiles will be laughing behind my back. They'll set me up out of pity but I know every time it goes silent when I walk into a room they were just talking about my major failure."

Ash smiled at Misty's dramatics.

"We can save each other from disgrace." She offered.

"Each other? And what exactly is in this for me?"

"If you need to ask you're not as smart as you think you are."

Ash gave her a look from his window.

"You need to sleep on it, get back to me." She said hanging up and dropping her phone out the window. She shook her head and shut her window. Ash watched as she pulled her shirt off and flopped onto her bed.

He sighed and closed his own window and stared down at his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, it's Iris please leave a message."

"One shit thing about high school is when you break up with someone you can't avoid them. You have to see them every day until you feel like you're just going to explode with all the things that are unsaid. Basically what I'm saying is I need to talk to you so call me back, I don't care what time I'll..." Ash was cut off by the sound of a beep, indicating his time was up.

He groaned and lay down in bed, phone in hand and fell into an unsettled sleep.

He woke up the next morning and glanced down at his phone, no missed calls from Iris. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and crawled to the other end of the bed. He looked out his window towards Misty's room and debated whether or not to call her.

...

_Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed_

...

Misty woke up to the sound of a glass of water being placed on her bedside table, she opened her eyes to see Ash stood there. He walked across the room and grabbed a chair. Misty pulled herself up in bed.

"Let's agree to a no strings attached clause." He said sitting down on the chair.

"Obviously." Misty replied.

She noticed he was only half paying attention and was staring at something on her chest, she looked down to realise that she had fallen asleep in just her underwear last night. She pulled her cover up to hide herself and glared at Ash who smiled awkwardly. Trying to draw focus away Ash produced Misty's phone from his pocket which he had searched through bushes earlier for.

"We can't do this halfway, if we expect people to buy it we've got to make it feel real."

"Yeah, I get that." Ash agreed.

"If you want to get Iris back it's going to take some severe measures."

"Define severe." Ash asked holding out a tablet for Misty.

"For a start." She said, taking the tablet from him and reaching for her water. "You can't wear anything you own."

"Probably not." Ash said rolling his eyes, regretting this decision already.

"And we've got to clean you up." Misty said taking her tablet.

"How up are we talking?" He asked, praying she wasn't going to make him into a Gary clone.

"To make an impact, you have to go to extremes." She stated.

Ash thought about, changing his look, the way he acted, who he was, all for Iris? Was it worth it?

"Let's do it." Ash said turning his cap round.

"Cute hat." Misty smiled leaning back in her bed and closing her eyes. "Give me a chance to wake up and we'll go shopping."

"Sure." Ash said getting up out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Misty said opening her eyes again. "If my mum's out how the hell did you get in here?"

"You're not the only one who remembers things." Ash smirked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, third flower pot from the door has a spare key under it." He said walking out the door.

Misty smiled to herself and got out of bed.

...

Misty walked into a shop while Ash just stood in the doorway waiting, he really didn't want to be here. She looked to her side and realised he was no longer with her, she turned round to find him.

"Come on." She smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the shop. Ash broke free from Misty's hold as she hurried off to look at different clothes for him.

"Hi, welcome to Abercrombie and Fitch." A worker smiled at Ash as he stood their awkwardly.

He looked around the dim shop at all the clothes, the accessories, the topless male employees and realised he was out of his depth. Ready to make his move he turned towards the exit only to have Misty grab his hand and pull him deeper into the shop.

"First things first, the caps got to go." Misty said reaching up for his head.

"No." Ash said putting his hands over the hat. "The cap stays."

"Stop being an idiot Ash." She said pulling his hands off and the cap too. "It's not the style we're going for."

"I don't care." He said reaching for the hat as Misty kept moving it out his grasp. "I'm not getting rid of the cap."

"Yes you are." She said holding the cap behind her back. "I wouldn't be seen dead with someone in this cap."

"Well you'll have to learn to live with it." He said leaning towards her, their noses touching, reaching for the hat. "Now give it back."

"Make me." Misty whispered.

Realising how close they now stood Ash let his gaze fall down to her lips, all thoughts of the cap long gone from his mind. He felt himself leaning towards Misty even more as she rose up onto her toes slightly. They were getting closer and closer until...

"Misty? Ash?" They both turned to the sound of the voice.

"Brock?" Misty said, taking a step away from Ash, while she was distracted Ash took this opportunity to snatch the cap back and place it on his head.

"What are you guys doing here? Together?" Brock asked, confused. The pair hadn't spoken properly in years.

"We're just doing a bit of shopping." Misty smiled.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Ash replied, did Misty's friend think he wasn't good enough for her company?

"I don't know, you two always seemed to argue even when you were friends I just assumed..." Brock trailed off. "You know what? I've got to go, you guys have fun." He gave them one last confused look and walked off.

"I guess we'll have to get used to that." Misty said turning back to Ash. "Okay that cap can stay." Ash smirked, least he wasn't being completely controlled by her. "But only because without it you have appalling hat hair."

She turned away and walked off to look at more clothes and Ash reluctantly followed after her.

...

"Misty?" Paul called out as she walked down the corridor.

"Oh, hey Paul." She smiled walking over to him, if she was meant to be with Ash now she should at least get in with his friends.

"Listen, I know you screwed about this whole date for the dance thing so I was thinking if it comes down to panic time and you still don't have a date I could take you."

"Oh, well that's sweet Paul." Misty smiled. "But didn't Ash tell you? He's taking me."

"Ash? My Ash?" Misty nodded. "How did that end up happening?"

"Well when you dropped us off the other night Ash came back to mine with me and we talked and talked about everything and then the next morning we decided to go together." Misty fake smiled, the smile of a girl who'd just found the perfect guy, hoping Paul would buy it.

"Really? Okay well..." Paul stopped mid sentence when he saw the new Ash walk over to the pair and place his arm around Misty.

"Hey guys." He said as Paul laughed.

"Oh I get it. This is funnier than when you dressed up as Ashley."

"Cheers." Ash rolled his eyes.

"So Misty, remember what I said, I'm serious, if you want." He said backing away. He gave one last smile to Ash, shook his head and left.

"Well this is convincing." Ash said taking his arm off Misty. "I'm a walking punch line."

"But who will get the last laugh?" Misty asked walking away.

"Wait!" Ash called after her causing her to turn around. "What did Paul mean when he said remember what I said?"

"It doesn't matter." Misty smirked.

"I thought couples were meant to share."

"Not this couple." She laughed. "See you after school, honey." Ash slightly cringed at the name and Misty turned and walked off.

...

"Hey Misty." Gary said, leaning against her locker.

"Gary? What you doing here?"

"I came to apologise." He said turning towards her.

"Forget about it Gary."

"No, you're a really great girl Misty and I know I handled this whole situation terribly but I still want us to be friends."

"We can be." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back. "I feel really bad about what I did."

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it." She shrugged and starting to walk away.

"What do you mean you're over it?" He said running to catch up with her. "I thought you said you'd rather skip than go alone." Misty laughed.

"Well you know I can be over dramatic when I've had a bit to drink. And besides I'm not going alone."

"Really? Who you going with?"

"Ash." She smiled.

"Ketchum?" He asked coming to a stop.

"That's the one." She smiled and stopped walking too.

"How did that happen?"

"Well he came back to mine after the party and..."

"Did he now?" Gary asked raising his eyebrow.

"Not like that." Misty glared. "We just talked all night and the next morning we decided to go together. And we spent all weekend together, and he's actually a really nice guy and I'm happy to be going with him." She gushed, hoping to make Gary jealous.

"You hooked up." He smirked.

"Gary!" She said hitting him. "Weren't you listening at all? He's more than that, I genuinely like him."

"You hooked up."

"Stop saying that. And even if we did why is that any of your business?"

"I knew it." Gary smiled in triumph. "When I saw him in the back of the car with his hands all over you I thought you'd be fucking him by the end of the night."

"Whatever." Misty rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Come on Misty, just tell me. Did you or didn't you?" He called after her.

"I guess that's just something you'll never know." Misty smiled to herself. Even if he thought he was in love with Leaf, Gary still cared about her relationship.

"I need to know! I have to decide whether to give him the "you break her heart, I'll break your face" speech."

"I'm a lady Gary, and we never kiss and tell." She called before disappearing into the crowd, that ought to keep him thinking about her for a while.

...

"Hurry up Drew." Ash said walking a few paces in front of him. "I promised Misty we'd take her home."

"Are you even going to explain this to me?" Drew asked, trying to catch him up.

"Explain what?"

"Everything, what you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, it's a big mistake. I thought it would get Iris back."

"Seriously? How?" Drew asked dubiously.

"Can you imagine anything that would piss off Iris more than seeing me with Miss School Spirit Misty Waterflower?" Ash asked.

Before Drew could respond a school bus drove past with Paul on it, he leaned out the window to get the pairs attention.

"Nice outfit!" He called to Ash before sticking his head back in the bus.

"He still thinks I'm joking." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well what are you doing?"

"To make an impact, you have to go to extremes." Ash quoted Misty.

"It's real extreme alright." Drew and Ash looked forward to see Iris stood in front of them. "Why'd you do it?"

"Time for a change." Ash shrugged.

"It's not you."

"Hey, who knows who I am?" Ash looked over to see Misty standing by Drew's car, watching them talking and give Ash a small thumbs up.

"I do." Iris noticed Ash's focus was somewhere else and looked over her shoulder. "Don't let Misty change you." She said glaring at the girl.

"I'll be alright." Ash said before running off to greet Misty.

Iris watched as he placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"I should go." Drew said gesturing towards the couple by his car, who were now laughing as Ash trapped Misty between himself and the car and tickled her sides.

"Whatever." Iris said glaring at the pair and storming off.

...

_Hope you all enjoyed it :) don't forget to review_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed_

...

Misty walked into her house only to be confronted by the smell of her mum's calming candles and the sounds of a soothing whale song.

"Oh god." She mumbled to herself trying to sneak upstairs without her mum hearing her.

"Misty?" Her mum called out. "Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Damn squeaky stairs." Misty grumbled before walking into the living room. "So what we burning today? Fields of jasmine for good fortune, citrus explosion for love?"

"Your dad called." Her mum said.

"Why?" Misty responded crossing her arms.

"He said he'll meet you in the park at 12 this Sunday."

"So he's just telling me when to meet rather than asking?"

"Please Misty."

"No, I'm sick of it. He probably won't even show anyway."

"He promised." Her mum tried to reason.

"Oh? He promised? Then I have absolutely no reason to doubt him." She rolled her eyes and began walking out the room.

"Please honey, he's your father." Her mother called after her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

...

Ash was lying on his bed, meant to be reading from his text book, but instead feeling his eyes slowly drooping when his door was thrown open. The sound shocked Ash awake and when he looked towards the door he saw an angry red head standing there.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" Ash asked confused as she paced up and down his room.

"Huh?" She asked looking over to him. "Oh, Daddy Ketchum let me in." She said with a dismissive wave.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm sorry? Do I need a reason to come over and see my boyfriend?" She crossed her arms.

"You know we're not actually dating right?" Ash asked, worried for her sanity.

"Yeah I know." She said dropping her arms and throwing herself onto the bed next to Ash.

Ash looked over to her as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes slightly puffy and raw from where he assumed she'd been crying.

"Misty? What's wrong?" He asked brushing some hair off her forehead.

"I just needed to get out and be with someone." She sighed still staring at the ceiling. "Someone who wasn't Dawn, or May, or Brock or anyone who would make me talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"What did I just say?" She shouted at him.

"Sorry. But it looks pretty bad, takes a lot to make you cry." Misty laughed making Ash smile.

"I just can't talk about it right now." She said finally tearing her gaze away from the ceiling and turning to face him. "Right now I just need to be with someone but not talk."

"Okay." He smiled. "I can do that."

Ash didn't know why he did it but he reached out towards Misty and pulled her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He didn't know why he did it but he knew he liked it. He knew he liked the feeling of protecting her, taking away whatever was hurting her. He knew he liked the feeling of her arms snaking around him in return and her burying her head in his chest. He knew he liked the smell of the hairs that tickled his nose and he knew he liked how perfectly they fit together.

"Thanks Ash." Misty sighed in content, and just from that he knew she liked it too.

...

Ash slowly opened his eyes feeling a warmth around him, he looked down to see a mess of red hair. Apparently they'd fallen asleep, he smiled and squeezed Misty to wake her up.

"Hm?" She mumbled from his chest and looked up. "God, how long was I out?"

"I don't know, just woken up myself." The pair smiled at each other.

"Thanks Ash, I know I've already said that but I really mean it, I needed that."

"No problem."

The pair stared at each, neither one letting the other go. Both enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. If he just leaned down slightly, or her up, they could...

"Ash." The door was flown open again and Ash's dad stood in the door.

"Yes?" Ash said angrily looking over to his dad.

"Paul's her to see you."

"Paul, of course he is." He moaned. "Send him up." His dad nodded and walked out the room. Reluctantly the pair separated and Ash got off the bed.

"Hey Ash." Misty smirked. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" He turned to her.

"Just do it."

Ash rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Misty pulled her own shirt off as well.

"What's going on here?" He asked confused. Instead of answering Misty reached out for his shirt and put it on, once she was covered she took her shorts off and sat back on the bed.

"Okay, we're done." She smiled. "Oh wait!" She jumped off the bed and over to him, threw his hat across the room and ran her fingers through his hair to make it look dishevelled. She then reached up and pulled the band out her hair and shook it out. Smiling, she rushed back onto the bed just before Paul arrived.

"Hey Ash." He said walking in. "Why the... Misty?" His eyes widened at the sight of a half dressed Misty on his best friend's bed.

"Hey Paul." She said, faking embarrassment and pulling at the shirt to cover herself up more.

"So what can I help you with Paul? As you can see I'm a little busy." Ash said smirking and raising his eyebrow at him.

"You two?" He pointed at them both. "This is real?"

"Of course it is." Misty smiled.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ash crossed his arms.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't see you two working as a couple." Paul explained

"We work very well actually." Ash said winking in Misty's direction for good measure.

"Right, well I wanted to see if you were going to come to see the band play tonight but clearly you have other plans."

"Clearly." Ash clarified.

"I'm just going to go. See you." Paul said walking towards the door and leaving.

"Not so much of a punch line now Ketchum?" Misty smirked getting off the bed.

"No, after that I'm pretty sure he believes me."

"Now get dressed, we're going to the game tonight."

"Seriously?" Ash whined. "Couldn't we just..." He trailed off. What was the end of that sentence? Couldn't we just get back into bed and pretend that it was normal, that they didn't feel anything?

"Look, if you come with me tonight I'll go see this band one night with you. Deal?"

"Deal." Ash nodded and pulled his shirt off Misty.

"Hey!"

"What? You're the one who told me to get dressed."

Misty rolled her eyes and walked away to get her clothes, giving Ash plenty of time to appreciate her as she did so.

...

Misty cheered as Gary made another shot, along with everyone else in the hall. Everyone except Ash, who was bored out his mind.

"How does it compare?" Misty asked.

"To what?"

"To the protests, the live bands, the pranks. Whatever it is you do."

"There's more pep." Ash answered.

"Well it does you good to get out the woodwork once in a while." Dawn joined in.

"Just because I don't have school spirit shooting out my ass doesn't mean I live in the woodwork." Ash retorted.

"Oh, I've angered it." Dawn smiled a fake sugary smile.

"Don't worry about it, I've learned to ignore peppy status whores."

"We prefer the term socially non-retarded."

Ash was about to respond when he felt Misty intertwine their fingers, the small action stopped him in his tracks and it didn't go unnoticed by Dawn.

"Bathroom." She said getting up and Misty soon followed. Ash watched as the two girls left and sat awkwardly on the end of the row.

"Ketchum!" He looked over to the sound of Brock calling him two seats down. "Get over here mate!"

Mate? Be seen on the arm of a socialite a few times and you were in with the jocks. Ash went over to them anyway, he had to at least look like he was making an effort.

...

"Are you serious right now?" Dawn crossed her arms as Misty washed her hands.

"What do you mean?" She turned to her.

"I mean with Ash, I heard a few rumours that you two were a little more than friends now but still, I didn't believe it until I saw you all over him back there."

"All over him? Hardly."

"Regardless, when were you going to check this with me?"

"What do you mean check with you?"

"Misty, sweetie, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about. You know? Ash Ketchum? The same Ash Ketchum who puts paint in the sprinklers, fills people's lockers with eggs, t.p's teacher's houses."

"What's your point?" Misty said annoyed.

"My point is, you can do better. And you know you can." Dawn gave her a look.

"So what if I can? I like Ash and he likes me, what's the problem? I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you had to find out through others but we're together now and that's the way it's going to stay." Misty smiled.

"What about Gary?"

"You mean the guy in love with someone else? Oh yeah, that relationship is really going to work out well for me."

"Are you over him?" Misty shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. But with Ash I don't think about that, I feel happy when he's around, like I could get on with my life."

"But you..." Dawn began.

"No more!" Misty shouted. "I'm your best friend, if I'm dating Ash you just have to be happy for me okay? You have to tell me that he's sweet and kind and you're glad I've found someone."

"Okay." Dawn sighed in defeat. "He's sweet and he's kind, and I'm glad you've found someone, even if it is Ketchum."

"Close enough." Misty smiled. "Now let's go back." She said grabbing Dawn's wrist and pulling her towards the door.

...

Misty and Dawn came back to see Ash's previous seat empty.

"Looks like lover boy ditched." Dawn smirked. "He may clean up nice but he's still the same old Ash."

Misty glared at her and then looked down the line to see Ash talking to Richie about the game and smiled as the two boys shared a fist bump. She glanced over her shoulder to give Dawn a smug look and then walked down the seats to Ash.

"I thought you'd gone home." She said to him.

"Nah, wouldn't leave you alone in a place full of basketball players." He said casually placing his arm around her.

"Put that girl down Ash, you don't know where she's been." Brock joked.

"Fuck off." Misty laughed, leaning round Ash to hit him in the stomach.

The music began to play and the boys all stood up and began to chant.

"Go! Fight! Win!"

Misty watched in amazement, Ash was really getting into it. A side to him she'd never seen before.

"Defence!" The boys shouted as Gary got closer to the net.

The referee blew his whistle and fouled him just before he reached it.

"What?" Brock called out.

"Ref! With one more eye you'd be a cyclops!" Ash called too.

Drew looked up towards the stands from his seat on the sidelines and saw Ash. He watched as he high fived Richie and Brock, Misty's new boy toy had been accepted.

Ash glanced towards the clock, 10 seconds to go and the Raikou's had done it. He was shocked that he cared so much.

The buzzer sounded, indicating the end of the game. Ash jumped up and shouted in celebration with the rest of the jocks before turning towards Misty and pulling her up and out of her seat. She laughed as he held her above the ground and bounced with everyone else, cheering for the team.

Drew continued to watch Ash's strange behaviour, he seemed to fit in well with his new friends.

...

_Okay, another chapter, please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter_

...

Ash and Misty walked out of the school hall and home, Ash placed his arm around Misty and she felt herself leaning in towards him even more.

"You did well in there." Misty smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Ash laughed.

"No, I'm serious you really had me going in there. For a second I actually believed you cared about the outcome of the game."

"I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would." Ash admitted.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Misty..."

"Ash Ketchum admitting that he enjoyed a school spirit fest?" Misty joked.

"Whoa, I never said I enjoyed it."

"Don't lie, you were loving it."

"Maybe that was just the company Mist." He smiled.

She was caught off guard, he hadn't called her Mist since they started high school, hearing that old name caused her to blush and a strange feeling in her stomach she couldn't explain. She was glad it was dark out, she'd blush even more if Ash could see the red sprinkling on her cheeks.

"Think you can handle more?" Misty asked, finally finding her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"The victory cruise."

"I thought you could only go to that if you had a lettermen jacket." Ash said, giving her a look.

"Only if you want to nail a cheerleader. So that's not a problem for you, tonight you're all mine Ketchum." She said wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Fine by me." He laughed giving her shoulders a squeeze.

...

"Bad ass ride Ash." Misty complimented as she nosed around the sports car she was now occupying the passenger seat of.

"Thanks, once every blue moon my dad let's me use it. But I have to leave an internal organ as deposit." Ash joked.

"Well if Dawn sees it she's going to want to jump you." Ash rolled his eyes.

"What's the deal with that chick? Heard she's a total Darkrai."

"Excuse me?" Misty glared at Ash.

"The girl's evil."

"Evil is a bit extreme." She crossed her arms, she knew that Dawn had a dark side but she was still her best friend. "Limited tauros shit tolerance is more like it."

Ash scoffed, that's not how he would put it.

"But you wouldn't understand it, you're a guy."

Ash gave Misty a confused look but he couldn't respond as Brock drove past in his truck with some of the guys from the game.

"Yeah! Raikou victory!" He called out the window as his horn blared. "Come on K-bone, honk your horn."

Still processing what Misty said earlier he barely registered Brock yelling, lucky for him Misty leaned over him and pressed the horn.

"Woo!" She screeched across at them.

"Yeah! Go Raikous!" Brock yelled one more time before speeding off down the road.

Misty smiled and then carried on looking through the Ash's dad's stuff.

"I wouldn't understand what?" He questioned.

"Well when guys compete it's more overt, like ringing the bell with a sledge hammer, or winning a Pokémon battle, or the size of your engine. Some shit like that." Misty explained not looking up from the cd's in her lap.

"Yeah?" Ash urged her to go on.

"But when girls compete it's more subtle, almost like an art. And Dawn, well she's an artist." Misty smiled.

Ash just gave her look but realised Misty was done explaining, he wouldn't be getting any more out of her.

"Your dad has some interesting taste in music. REO Speedwagon?" Misty asked holding up a cd and Ash merely shrugged in response. Misty took the cd out the case and put it in the player.

"Seriously?" Ash questioned.

"Seriously." She nodded, smiling as the music began playing.

Ash groaned as he saw Misty's fingers reach for the volume control turning it up.

"This is the best part." She declared as they pulled up to a set of traffic lights.

Misty began dancing around in her seat while Ash just stared in disbelief.

"Come on, you know you like it." She said grabbing his wrist and holding his hand up in the air and swaying it back and forth with her own. "When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever." She sang loudly.

As she did this Richie pulled up in his car next to the pair at the traffic lights, although he didn't notice the pair his girlfriend in the passenger seat watched the two. May smiled as she saw Ash complain about Misty's dancing and how she ignored him and just laughed.

"And I'm gonna keep on loving you." Misty sung, pointing at Ash. "Cause it's the only thing I want to do." Admitting defeat Ash began dancing and soon joined in with Misty.

"I don't wanna sleep, I just want to keep on loving you." The pair sung through laughter, all the time being watched by May.

...

"Hey Misty." May called out, rushing down the corridor to catch up with her.

"Oh hey May, what's up?" She slowed down so the brunette could catch her up.

"What's going on with you and Ash?" She questioned bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Misty laughed. "You asking for all the details?"

"Sort of, I mean I've heard that you two hooked up the other night after the party but now I'm not so sure." May explained.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, stopping in her tracks. Had May really figured out her and Ash's shame of a relationship that quick? They hadn't even made it to prom yet.

"I mean I saw you guys in the car." May stopped too.

"So?"

"So I can tell it's more than just sex." May smiled. "Come on Misty, I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"Yeah I know I can." Misty said looking down at the ground. "But..."

"Don't be embarrassed, I won't laugh or anything."

"It's not that, I just don't want to jinx it. Let's just say I really enjoy being with him, and if it turns into something more serious I'd be okay with that." May squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god Mist! You're so smitten!"

"May!" Misty acted coy. "This is just between us okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure." May smiled before walking off.

Misty smiled to herself, sure a few people had heard they were a couple but most believed it was just physical, nothing more. But with May now thinking they were loves young dream soon the whole school would think the same. Sure she'd told May to keep it between them but Misty knew better than that, once May found something out everyone found out too. And what better than a piece of gossip straight from the horses mouth?

Proud of herself Misty walked into her last class for the day.

...

Iris walked into her class to see Ash's usual seat next to hers empty, he moved himself down the row so that he was now next to Misty.

Of course. She thought bitterly. He needs to be next to the love of his life now.

She glared at the pair as she walked to her seat, but neither one noticed her, they were too wrapped up in each other to even see her.

"So, care to explain why people keep asking me how I won your heart so quickly?" Ash questioned Misty in a whisper. "I wasn't aware up until this point that I had your heart."

"It's just May, she gets a little carried away. I wouldn't worry about it." Misty whispered back. "She'll have us married by the end of the month."

"Great." Ash rolled his eyes and looked back down at his work. Misty continued to watch him and bit her lip.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hm?" He replied, eyes never leaving his work.

"You know the other day in bed? When I was upset?"

"Yeah." Ash looked up and met her gaze.

"Well it was my dad." Misty explained as Ash just nodded.

He'd been there through all of that, her parents' divorce, her dad moving away, him travelling and never seeing her anymore. Ash had been there as she'd sat crying in the tree house, Ash had taken care of her, before she became independent and wouldn't let anyone look after her anymore.

"He wants to meet up with me this weekend and... I get that you have no reason to say yes and don't feel bad if you do say no but..."

Ash watched in confusion as Misty rambled on, it was quite out of character for her.

"Basically will you come with me? I don't think I could handle it on my own." She looked down at her table in embarrassment. She hated to show weakness but she couldn't help it. Ash reached over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Course I'll come with you." He smiled. "What are boyfriends for?" Misty laughed slightly.

"Thanks Ash."

Iris watched the pair as they smiled at each other, Ash never taking his hand off her. She wanted Ash to be happy but was she really expected to accept him and Misty as a couple now?

...

Misty and Ash walked through the park, once Misty saw her dad staring out at the lake she froze.

"Come on Misty, you can do this." He took her hand and lead her across the park towards her dad.

"Mr Waterflower?" Misty said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"That hurts baby." Her dad said turning around. His gaze quickly fell on the boy holding his daughters hand, the boy he vaguely recognised. "Ash?"

"Hey." He said, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Take a walk with me." He said turning his gaze back to Misty. "Alone."

Ash took the hint and started to back away from them, only for Misty to tighten her grip on his hand.

"I'll just be over there." He said pointing to a bench. "I won't be far."

Reluctantly Misty let go of Ash and allowed him to walk away.

"So you two are seeing each other now?" Misty's dad asked once Ash was out of hearing range.

"That's not really your business." Misty said crossing her arms and walking off. "I have some pretty serious trust issues when it comes to the male sex, I wonder where that comes from?"

Misty's dad sighed at the comment. Following after her, he reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

"Here." He said handing the book to Misty. "This might be able to explain me better than I can."

"Zen and the Art of Pokémon Mastery?" Misty asked reading the cover. "This is supposed to explain why you're never around? Must be one hell of a book." She threw the book into the lake without a second thought.

"First two weeks in June I'm going travelling again. I want you to come with me." He said in an attempt to change the subject. "It will be a once in a lifetime trip. What do you say?"

"Oh there's this little centennial prom that I'm part of, not that you'd know anything about that." Misty said before picking up her pace and walking away from her dad.

Ash saw Misty walking towards him, her head down, with her dad a few paces behind. As she got closer Ash raised out of his seat and once she was close enough she threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his chest. Her breath was ragged from the tears she was trying to stop but were falling anyway, another sign of weakness in her eyes.

Ash looked over her head at her dad who was getting closer to the pair, Ash gave him a hard look causing the man to stop in his tracks. He shook his head at the man and tightened his hold on Misty. Her dad looked down in defeat and walked off.

"It's okay Misty." Ash muttered kissing the top of her head. "I'm here for you."

They stood there in the park holding each other until Misty's breathing finally calmed, until her tears finally stopped falling, until she finally felt ready to go home.

...

_Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed. You can tell I'm bedridden by the amount of updates recently :)_

...

Misty walked out her lesson to hear someone calling her name.

"Paul?" She asked turning to the sound of the voice. "What's up?"

"Erm, you're in charge of music for the prom right?" He asked, hopefully.

"I am." She nodded.

"Great, come with me." He said taking her by the wrist and dragging her down the corridor.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ash, who was also waiting for Misty to finish her lesson. He wondered where the pair were going together and if it had anything to do with whatever they were talking about the other day, something that Misty still refused to share. He continued to watch until the pair were out of sight and was tempted to follow, but why should he? He didn't care what Paul and Misty did together, he reassured himself. He didn't care.

But he knew that was a lie he just wasn't willing to admit it.

...

Misty sat in the AV department in front of a TV showing a video of a rock band.

"What is this?" Misty asked, dancing slightly in her chair to the song.

"Team Rocket." Paul explained. "They're the best band in town."

"Right. And you made this?" She gestured to the video playing on the screen.

"Yeah. So how do you like the band?"

"I love them, but I doubt they're up to date on their One Direction."

"One Direction? They're up on their edge." Paul scoffed.

"That's what people like though Paul."

"I guess." Paul muttered shutting down the video.

...

Drew and Paul were walking down the corridor when Ash ran up behind them and put his arms around them.

"Hey guys." He called out.

"Look who it is. It's pokedoll." Paul rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you two? I get a new girlfriend and suddenly all I get from you guys is shit?"

"You just seem to have changed, that's all." Drew explained.

"I haven't." Ash shook his head. "I'm just in their world now, doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"If you say so." Paul said.

"Hey, where were you taking Misty earlier?" Ash questioned, sounding more insecure than he would have liked.

"Never had you pegged as the jealous boyfriend type." Paul crossed his arms.

"You've got a lot more to lose this time, haven't you K-Bone?" Drew said, using Ash's new nickname.

"It's not like that, I'm just curious. I don't care, if it's a secret so be it." He shrugged turning to walk away.

"Hey Ash." Paul called after him. "Team Rocket tonight."

"I'll be there." Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait, I told Misty..."

"Of course you did." Drew said.

"Look guys, Misty's been feeling really shit recently and I just need to spend some time with her, cheer her up." Ash tried to make it sound less like a ditch.

"Hey! K-Bone!" Ritchie called to him as he walked past, arm casually draped around May. "You're coming tonight right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Ash nodded.

"Great!"

"You're really part of their world now." Paul said before walking off with Drew. Ash sighed and went to find Misty.

"Hey." He said as he came up behind her at her locker.

"Hey you." She smiled, turning round. "Still up for tonight?"

"Course." He smiled. "So you and Paul? What's the deal there?"

"Deal? There's no deal."

"Then where were you going together today?"

"Oh that? Well every Friday afternoon me and Paul go to the art department and have sex in the dark room." Misty smiled innocently.

"That's not funny Mist." Ash glared.

"Why does it matter? So I went somewhere this afternoon with Paul? Big deal." She shrugged.

"It matters because..." Ash trailed off and Misty looked at him expectantly, he sighed. "Never mind."

"No, seriously. I want to know."

"Just forget about it, it's not important." Misty opened her mouth to question him some more but Ash quickly changed the subject. "I got you something."

"Something? Like a gift something?" Misty smiled, the previous conversation forgotten.

"Yeah I guess a gift something." He smiled back.

"What is it?" She asked excitably as he produced a box from his bag. Her eyes widened when she saw the box. "Pokelian?"

"Yeah, I hope you still like water types." He handed her the box, the box filled with Belgium chocolates in the shape of various water type Pokémon.

"I do, these are my favourite. How did you know?"

"I used to get you a box every year..."

"For my birthday." Misty finished for him. "I can't believe you remembered, that's so sweet." Misty rose up onto her feet and kissed Ash on the cheek.

Both, realising at the same time what had just happened, jumped apart and stared down at the ground.

"Yeah, I got them to cheer you up after all the dad stuff." Ash said, never lifting his gaze.

"Right, well thanks. Chocolates always make me feel better." Misty said, eyes firmly on the ground.

"Good, that's good."

"So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The pair both turned and walked away from each other, minds still reeling from what had just happened.

...

"Who would you rather do?" Ritchie asked as the group took their food back to the table. "Emma Watson or Hermione Granger?"

"They're the same person Ritchie." May complained.

"K-bone?" He asked.

"Self-absorbed, neurotic actress type or wand wielding, badass witch? Not even close." Ash said walking off to sit with Misty.

"My man." Ritchie nodded in approval. "What I wouldn't do to Hermione."

"I'm sure she's been drooled on before." Dawn rolled her eyes at the guys.

"Jealous?" Brock questioned with a smirk.

"Can you believe that guy who helps out with the basketball team has his own Harry Potter website?" Gary asked feeding Leaf a chip.

"His name's Drew." Ash said.

"Huh?" Gary asked, tearing his attention away from Leaf.

"You know designated Drew, the safe drive guy." Ritchie explained.

"It's not designated, it's just Drew." Ash was beginning to get angry. "No designated."

"Okay, just Drew it is." Ritchie said.

Dawn gave Misty a smug look, she was right. Ash didn't belong with her, they were different people. Misty gave her a dirty look back and turned her attention to Ash.

"Hey Ash, I left my bag in the car." She said standing up and taking his hand. "Come on, let's go get it."

Ash threw his food down and got up with Misty and walked off.

"Wow." Dawn said laughing once they'd left.

"What was that about?" Misty asked when they reached the car.

"Drew has probably save their lives hundreds of times and now they're making fun of him? Typical." Ash scoffed.

"Typical of what?" Misty crossed her arms. "Can you honestly tell me you've never made fun of those people over there?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"We laugh when Blastoise hurts himself, not Squirtle." Ash explained.

"So Drew's Squirtle?"

"I didn't mean that..." Ash started.

"So it's okay for you to put him down?"

"I don't need this, especially from you. You're better than that." He said pointing at her.

"What makes you think that?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fifth grade, the first year the teachers made us write valentines to each other?"

"Yeah." Misty nodded, confused.

"Drew got one. If you were a Pokémon, I'd choose you. Love Misty."

"How do you remember that?"

"I just do." Ash shrugged. "I'm out of here anyway." Misty reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave now, people will get suspicious."

"I don't care, I'm sick of this all being about you. Your turf." Ash crossed his arms.

"Alright." Misty nodded. "We go back, half an hour tops. You be the charmer we both know you can be." She gave his face a playful pinch. "Then we'll go wherever you want to go."

"Wherever I want?" Ash smirked.

...

Ash dragged Misty up some stairs to where the live band was playing, she smiled when she saw Team Rocket on stage. Ash noticed people he knew and took her over to them.

"Duplica, you know Misty." He introduced.

"Yeah, like from the slumber party last weekend." Duplica said in a fake valley voice. "We painted each other's toenails."

"And during truth or dare you admitted to liking Brock back in the 7th grade." Misty smirked.

"What?" Ash laughed.

"Nothing, just ignore her." Duplica blushed.

"Where's Iris?" Ash asked scanning the bar.

"She'll be by later."

"Did that hurt?" Misty asked, gesturing to Duplica's nose.

"Not as much as this." She replied, pointing to her chest.

"Nipple ring? That's so cool."

"Come to the bathroom and I'll show you." Duplica said getting up.

"Okay." Misty said going to follow her but being pulled back by Ash.

"Maybe another time." He said and Misty just shrugged.

"Hey Misty." Paul said coming up to them. "Want to dance?"

"Why not?" Misty smiled, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into the crowd.

Ash watched them, he found himself feeling bothered again. Why did this new friendship between Misty and Paul affect him so much? It's not like he owned her.

When he couldn't watch anymore he walked over to the pair, without offering Duplica a goodbye or an explanation. He walked right up to the pair and began dancing with them, he put his arm around Misty and pulled her into him.

To others it looked like the act of an overprotective boyfriend but he knew it was just for show, in case Iris saw them. He had to look like he wanted to be with her and she wasn't flirting with his best friend.

Least that's what he told himself.

...

Coming out of the bathroom Dawn saw Gary on his own, she smiled to herself.

"Hey Gary." She walked over.

"Oh hey Dawn."

"Leaf seems like a real sweetie." She lied.

"You think? I'm surprised to hear you say that." He said.

"Why?"

"Well after the whole Misty thing... I just assumed you'd be on her side."

"Don't get me wrong Misty's my best friend but if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be." Dawn fake smiled.

"I guess so, and things are going well with Leaf." He smiled.

"Great, can I just say one thing though?"

"What is it?"

"Well I've heard Leaf can be a bit of a tease, all talk and no action." Dawn smirked.

"Yeah, well a lot of girls are like that." Gary shrugged.

"Not all girls. I know one girl wasn't like that with you at all."

Gary thought back to all the times he and Misty had hooked up and found himself smirking. He loved Leaf but Misty sure was a lot of fun.

"Just something to think about." Dawn said raising her eyebrow and walking away.

There was no way her best friend was going to date Ketchum, she'd be back with Gary whether she wanted to or not.

...

"Do you want a drink?" Ash asked as the song ended.

"Yes please." A breathless Misty responded.

Ash smiled and walked to the bar, leaving Misty with Paul and Drew. Once he got to the bar he saw Iris.

"Ash."

"Iris."

"Didn't expect to see you here." She crossed her arms.

"I come here a lot."

"Not recently." She scoffed as a man handed her a drink.

"Ash, you remember Cilan?" Ash nodded.

"Hey." Cilan smiled before going back to the bar to get himself a drink.

"Didn't expect you to fall for PAL." Ash said.

"Didn't expect you to fall for prep." She shot back.

Cilan joined the pair again and began whispering in Iris' ear. Misty stopped dancing and looked over at Ash, she excused herself from Drew and Paul and went over to the bar.

"There you are." Misty said once she reached them and pulled Ash down for a kiss. Ash was shocked but quickly found himself responding.

Almost too quickly Misty pulled away and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh hey Iris." She smiled at the girl.

"Get a room." She said before sulking off with Cilan.

"Well she's..." Misty started but couldn't finish as she felt Ash's lips covering her own.

Her eyes widened but she felt herself melting into the kiss, she felt his tongue brush against her lips begging for entrance which she quickly granted. She felt a table being pushed into her back from where Ash had pressed himself closer to her, she felt her hands running through his hair, she felt a fire inside her burning for him. But most shocking of all she felt herself never wanting this to end.

They pulled apart, breathless, resting on each other's foreheads.

"That was for Iris." Ash explained.

"Oh I know." Misty bit her lip. "But she's gone now."

"Yeah." Ash smiled. "Oh right." He moved back and allowed enough room for Misty to step away from the table.

"We should probably go back to the others." Misty gestured with her head.

"You're right." He nodded before walking back with her.

They walked in silence, hearts still beating hard from what had happened earlier.

"You know?" Ash said, breaking the silence. "Iris is probably still watching us so..."

Misty grabbed him by the collar, successfully ending his sentence, and pulled his lips crashing down onto hers. He deepened the kiss and pinned her against the nearest wall. Misty moaned as she felt his hands exploring her body and he ran kisses down her neck. She tried to stay focused, this wasn't for her, it was all a show, an act, it didn't mean anything.

He quickly brought his lips back to her mouth and pulled her closer. He felt electric as her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt, he needed more of her but he knew he couldn't. Without the public setting, the people watching they couldn't justify it. Once they left it would go back to before and tonight would be forgotten.

They made the most of the time they had, for the rest of the night their lips barely parted for more than a minute. But with the excuse of the show, the excuse of others watching, the excuse that they were meant to be a couple they could pretend it was normal. As long as they had a reason they could carry on and pretend it was just for the benefit of others rather than their own desires.

...

_Hope you enjoyed it :) that's the longest chapter I've written so far! So please review_

_Oh and the Pokelian were meant to be a reference to Guylian chocolates_


	11. Chapter 11

_So apparently I'm never going to get better as the ill updates continue :( hope you all enjoy it though_

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed_

...

"I got another email from Torchic." Drew said as he and Ash sat down for lunch.

"The one that stood you up?" Ash asked rolling his eyes.

"She said she was at the other shopping centre, I went to the wrong place." Drew defended.

"If that's what she says." He shrugged. "So when's the big meet up?"

"I've changed my mind about that."

"What? I thought you were all up for seeing her."

"I was but I don't think I can handle her reaction if she sees me. The sheer disappointment." He sighed.

"Drew, it's not about looks."

"Says the guy who changed himself for a hot girl." Ash rolled his eyes at Drew's response.

"Hey, Ash?" A blonde girl said sitting down in front of them.

"Erm, hi Bethany." Ash said, he'd seen her around school before but had never really spoken to her.

"It's Bianca actually." Ash nodded, pretending he knew that. "I'm doing a poll for the year book staff."

"Great, good for you." Ash said looking down at his food hoping she'd leave.

"So, what's your idea of a perfect date?" She asked.

"Date place or date person?"

"Person." She smiled leaning towards him.

He looked towards Drew for help but he just smirked at him and gestured for his answer.

"Alright, she's the kind of girl who will call you on your tauros shit, she's not afraid to have an argument and she's stubborn, never backs down." He smiled at the image of his perfect girl. "She's not afraid to let loss and have a good time."

Listening to his list Bianca placed the end of her pen in her mouth and delicately bit down on the end, the gesture going completely unnoticed by Ash.

"She can be sweet at times, but she also has a violent streak. She doesn't decide before a date whether she'll kiss you, but when she does kiss you it's amazing." He smirked.

...

Misty walked towards her friends and noticed Ash talking to Bianca, she found her stomach fluttering as she thought back to what had happened between them the other night. She pulled her eyes away from him, she could not do anything like that again, it was too risky.

They only had another couple of weeks left of this, she could do without the feelings and the heartache that would soon follow.

"Hey Misty." Dawn called out as she sat down next to her.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled.

"So, we need to go dress shopping soon." May declared.

"Yeah, I have no clues what dresses to go for." Dawn said.

Misty began to trail off as they chatted about dresses, she couldn't even focus on the guys talking about sports, her mind was on Ash.

She watched Bianca's blatant attempts at flirting and how Ash just ignored her. She couldn't help but wonder what Ash was talking about, whatever it was it made him happy, he had a constant smile planted on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Misty?" She was pulled out of her daydream by Gary tickling her sides.

"What?" She laughed, squirming slightly.

"May's been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now." He explained pointing towards her.

"Sorry, I zoned out." She smiled turning to May. "What were you saying?"

"Want to go dressing shopping after school today?"

"I'll have to check how much money I have but sure." Misty patted her pockets. "Shoot, phones in my locker, I'll check later."

"Misty, this is kind of important." Dawn said giving her a look.

"Alright, I'll go get it now." She said getting up and walking away.

"What's up with Misty?" Gary asked, referring to her zoned out state earlier.

"I think she's in love." May smiled.

"Well, they do look good together." Brock agreed.

Dawn scowled as the conversation started to revolve around Ash and Misty. Ketchum was not going to win, he couldn't have Misty, he could try all he wanted but she didn't belong with him.

...

"She always order dessert, and very rarely shares. She thinks she's this strong, independent woman but something like a caterpie in her room and she'll be screaming like a little girl. She can be a little hot-headed at times, but that's just what makes her who she is."

Drew smirked as he listened to the list, he may not have realised it but Ash had fallen hard. He was basically describing Misty and he didn't even notice.

"And she's ready in ten minutes." Ash finished.

"Wow." Gushed Bianca. "She sounds great."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled.

"That's all I need." She smiled. "Thanks." Getting up, she gave Ash one last smile, before walking away with a very obvious sway in her hips.

"You might as well given her a name." Drew laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ash questioned.

"Oh come off it, you couldn't have described her any better if you tried."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, her name starts with 'M' and ends with 'isty'." Drew said.

"Don't be stupid." Ash laughed and stared down at his food.

Drew just shook his head and carried on eating.

Truth be told, Ash couldn't get Misty off his mind since that kiss, or several kisses, but that did not mean he had just spent the last 10 minutes describing her. He had just been alone for too long. What he felt for Misty, it was all physical, he reassured himself, nothing emotional.

...

Ash saw Misty walking ahead of him out the school and quickly ran to catch her up.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around her. "What fun activities do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "You're free to do whatever you want to do."

"Okay." He said, slightly disappointed.

"Go have some guy time." She stopped and turned to him.

"What are you doing then?" He asked, stopping too.

"Dress shopping with May and Dawn, not your thing really."

"Not even slightly." He smiled. "When you're finished we could..." He was cut off by a loud car horn blaring across the car park.

"Hurry up Waterflower!" Dawn called.

"That's my ride." Misty joked. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, can't leave Dawn waiting." He rolled his eyes.

"There will be none of that." Misty warned. "We like Dawn remember."

"Nope." He shook his head, smiling. "I don't remember this at all."

"Want me to help you remember?" Misty asked, crossing her arms. "Because I will drag you round shops all afternoon if I have to."

"Suddenly I remembered how much I love Dawn."

"Good boy." Misty smiled, then glanced over her shoulder at Dawn.

"Yes Misty! I am still waiting!" She shouted.

"I really should go." She said turning back to Ash giving him a small smile.

"Yeah probably." He took a deep breath before his next statement. "People can see us Mist."

"Yeah, we're not exactly well hidden." She joked.

"I meant, maybe we should do the whole boyfriend girlfriend act with our goodbye." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, right." She said, finally catching on. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

He looked into her eyes and smiled, she soon found herself smiling back.

Just a quick kiss, they both reassured themselves, nothing more. But as soon as their lips touched that was no longer the case.

Without thinking the pair deepened the kiss, exploring each other further. Pulling each other closer, needing to feel the touch of the other on their skin. Neither one wanting to pull back allowing the kiss to continue.

"MISTY!" Until Dawn called out again.

Reluctantly Misty pulled away from Ash but stayed wrapped up inside his arms.

"I really should go now."

"Okay." He nodded. "One more for the road?"

Misty laughed at him but leaned back anyway.

"Don't even think about it!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry." Misty smiled and slowly detached herself from Ash.

With one last smile Misty walked over to Dawn and got into her car. Ash smiled to himself as she walked away. Too bad they couldn't use the same excuse in his bedroom.

...

Misty walked into her living room and flopped down on the couch, weighed down by all her shopping bags.

"So, what this I hear about you and Ash Ketchum?" Misty's mum asked sitting down next to her.

"What do you hear?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you're dating."

"Where do you get your news?" Misty laughed.

"Your Dad. Told me you turned up last time with your boyfriend. I was shocked as I didn't even know you were seeing anyone and even more shocked to discover said boyfriend was Ash. Mothers and daughters should confide." Her mum said with a meaningful look.

"There's nothing to confide." Misty shrugged. "We're just friends." She really didn't want this conversation with her mum.

"Ash's dad told me he found you two in bed together."

"What? Oh god!" Misty cried out burying her head in her hands.

"Sweetie, I know at your age every guy seems like he's the one but you can't just jump into bed with..."

"Okay, stop right there." She held her hand up. "Me and Ash had just fallen asleep, it was all innocent."

"What were you doing in his bedroom in the first place?"

"What does it matter why I was there? The fact is nothing happened!" Misty shouted. Her mum sighed and tried a different approach.

"I don't think this thing with Ash is a good idea."

"Why not?" Misty questioned, forgetting that she had claimed seconds ago there was nothing there.

"Boys only want one thing Misty and once they get it they're gone." Her mum said.

"Ash isn't like that." Misty defended.

"I know you think that, believe me I've been there. When you're young you think its true love but he's just going to hurt you."

"This isn't exactly the mother daughter conversation I was expecting."

"I'm just trying to protect you. I know Ash seems sweet but they're all the same."

"No they're not mum! Ash likes me for more than just one thing and I know he wouldn't leave after he's got it." She reached down and picked up her bags and dragged herself off the sofa.

"Honey, I'm not trying to be horrible but..."

"No mum!" Misty shouted. "I know. Trust me, I know."

"Misty, have you..." Her mum began to question but she was walking out the room.

"This conversation is over."

"Young lady, you can't..."

"Over!" She called walking up the stairs into her room.

It was immature but Misty loved to wind her mother up. If she wanted to think Misty had given everything up to Ash then so be it. At this current moment in time doing just that was becoming quite appealing to her.

...

Ash was lying on his bed when Misty just waltzed in, her arrival didn't even surprise him in the least.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back, throwing her bag onto his bed causing a box to fall out.

Ash reached forward and picked up the box.

"Durex?" He questioned. "Well someone has big plans for tonight."

"What?" She asked, turning away from whatever object she'd found to play with. "Oh, that was my mum. When she found out I was coming over her she insisted I take them."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're only interested in one thing." She smirked walking over to the bed and climbing on it. "She told me you're just a bad boy who's going to break my heart." She crawled over to where he lay and straddled him.

"She did?" He swallowed.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "I've been warned off you." She winked leaning down slightly.

"Really?" He smirked, stroking her thighs.

"Yeah, but this can be our little secret." She whispered.

Their lips were almost touching when a high pitched ringing sound cried out. Misty sat up right but remained on top of Ash, the sound shocking her into stopping what she almost did. Ash turned to the phone and glared at it.

"Yes?" He answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"K-bone!" Paul shouted down the phone.

"Dickweed." Ash groaned slightly.

"You've got to see this thing I'm working on, better yet I'm offering you a chance to participate."

"What is it?" Ash asked, trying to hurry the conversation up.

"You've got to see it to believe it. I've got the editing room reserved all day tomorrow."

"I can't, I'm out with Misty tomorrow." Ash explained.

"Course you are. You free now?" Paul asked.

Ash looked up at Misty, still sat on top of him, who smiled at him in response.

"Nope, completely tied up."

"Whatever." Paul said hanging up. Ash looked down at the phone and put it to one side.

"So, why does your mum think I'm such a bad boy anyway?" Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"Because you were a very naughty boy and took away my virtue." She said slipping her hands up his shirt.

"Please, when I arrived there was no virtue left."

"Ouch." Misty laughed. "Oh, what you said to Paul reminded me."

She climbed off Ash and towards her bag. Ash sighed, he guessed the moment was gone. Next time the phone goes on silent, he made a mental note.

"I got you these." She said pulling a pair of surf shorts out her bag. "To wear tomorrow." She handed them to him.

"Right." He said looking down at them. "Thanks."

"I know you don't like what I pick out for but it just helps our case." She said lying down on his bed.

"Sure." He smiled.

"We're leaving early tomorrow, okay? Want me to call you or anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. Do you feel like taking a walk or something?" He looked over to her.

"Now? Some of us need our beauty sleep Ketchum." She explained.

"You don't need any help there." Misty laughed.

"Smooth. But I think I should head back in a bit."

"Okay, if you must." He said getting off his bed and putting his new shorts on the desk. "You know, you could always stay..." He turned back to the bed to see Misty fast asleep. "Wow, you fall asleep quick."

He walked over to the bed, picked up her bag and placed it on the floor. He then climbed onto the bed and lay next to her. He watched as she gently breathed in and out, blowing the hair that fell across her face.

He thought back to Paul, had he really ditched him just to spend the night with a sleeping girl? Was it really worth it?

In her sleep Misty reached out for the nearest object and snuggled into it, the nearest object just happened to be Ash. In return, Ash wrapped his arms around her and Misty sighed happily in her sleep.

Worth it, Ash thought to himself.

...

_I feel like I'm so drugged up right now that whatever I'm writing is complete crap and I'll re-read it when I'm better and just be like what was I even on about? Lol_

_Hope you all liked it and please review_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed_

...

"Shit!" Misty called out once she woke up and realised she was in Ash's bed.

"Good morning to you too." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"Sorry, but we're meeting everyone in like half an hour." She said sitting up in bed.

"So we're a little late?" He asked pulling her back down. "It's not a big deal."

"We can't be a little late." She said detaching herself from him. "They're picking us up so we have to be ready." She got off the bed and opened the curtains.

"Damn it woman!" Ash groaned, covering his eyes.

"Get dressed!" She said reaching down for her bag and walking out the room.

Ash dragged himself out of bed and picked up the surf shorts Misty had purchased in his honour. He sighed at the sight of them but took them towards the bathroom.

He tried the door of the bathroom only to find it was locked, he knocked but there was no reply.

"Dad!" He called, knocking again.

"Yeah?" His dad replied walking out his bedroom.

"Why's the door locked?" Ash asked trying to turn the handle and get in.

"I'm assuming someone's in there." His dad said giving him a strange look.

"Who?" Ash asked knocking again.

"Give me a minute Ketchum!" Misty shouted, answering Ash's question. "Jesus!"

"Well she's a sweetie." Ash's dad said rolling his eyes.

"She's not good in the mornings." Ash defended her, not sure why he cared whether his dad liked her or not.

"Well maybe next time you'll remember to give her more space." He said looking down at Ash's hand which still gripped the handle.

"I thought she'd gone home." He called after his dad, who began walking down the stairs.

Ash let go of the handle when he felt it move and took a step back, the door swung open to reveal Misty stood in a red bikini. Ash let his eyes wander up and down her body, taking in every detail.

"Okay, it's all yours." She said, crossing her arms. Ash's gaze now fixed on her cleavage.

"Huh?" He asked, not having heard anything she just said.

"The bathroom." She moved to the side and gestured to the bathroom.

"Oh right." He nodded and walked in to change.

Once changed Ash walked back to his room to see Misty going through one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm decided which one of your shirts will work best as a cover up. Oh!" She said turning towards Ash with a smirk. "And I found these, very cute." She held up a pair of Pikachu underwear.

"Those aren't mine!" Ash called out, a blatant lie.

"If you say so, but if I'd have known these existed I would have made you wear them."

"Great. Good to know." He said snatching the underwear from her and stuffing them under his pillow.

No real point in hiding them now as she'd already seen them.

"Hey Mist? Why did you have a bikini in your bag?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, holding a shirt up against herself. "Never know when you might need it."

"Well you would need it if you were planning to spend the night with someone."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I mean, you wanted to stay here last night. You blamed your mum for the condoms but it was you that put them in there, and you packed the bikini last night so you'd have something to change into this morning rather than having to do the walk of shame back to your own house." He smirked.

"And why would I do all that exactly?"

"Because you want me." He said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that so?" Misty asked, trying to contain the blush that was threatening to come up once she felt his toned chest against her back.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't have said no."

Misty turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. They were getting in too deep, the kissing was one thing but to take their relationship to another level was too much.

"That's not part of the plan." She said quietly.

"Forget the plan." He whispered, getting closer to her lips.

The sound of Misty's phone stopped Ash in his tracks. A phone again? God he hated technology!

"That will be Dawn, saying she's here." She moved out of Ash's arms and got the phone. "Hey babe... Yeah we'll be down in a second."

"Leaving?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." She smiled grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her out the house.

...

The girls lay around in the lake in rings while the boys sat on a rock looking down on them. Misty smiled and made her way over to her friends leaving Ash alone. He looked up towards the rock and sighed inwardly.

"Get up here K-bone!" Ritchie called out. "Leave the missus alone for a bit." Ash fake laughed and walked over to them.

Ash sat down next to the guys and half listened to their conversation.

"Look at them down there, talking about us." Ritchie said cockily.

"Saying what exactly?" Asked Brock.

"The usual, he's cute, he's sweet, he's built."

"He primps." May complained. "Ritchie takes longer to get ready than I do. He gets mad at me for making him wait but I do my share of waiting too alright."

"How long are you going to make him wait?" Leaf asked.

"The key to pleasing a woman is sweet talk." Ritchie claimed.

"Says the guy who's not getting any." Mocked Gary. Ritchie ignored him and carried on.

"You're beautiful. Have you lost weight?" Brock rolled his eyes at him. "Then the three words that always seal the deal."

"Another tequila shot?" Ash asked. Brock and Gary laughed at Ritchie who just gave Ash a look.

"Come on Misty, we're bonding here." May said.

"Dish girl." Leaf encouraged.

"Ash Ketchum, big feet?" May asked.

"Big hands?" Leaf joined in. Dawn rolled her eyes at the girls' desperation to hear about Ash.

"Oh, very big hands and feet." Misty laughed.

"That's my girl." May approved.

...

Ash was getting a drink out the cooler when May came up behind him, he stood up and noticed her.

"Hey Dragon." He smiled.

"It's May." She said reaching down for her own drink.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It never was Dragon."

"Really? I thought..."

"When you're 40 lbs overweight and your last name is Night, it doesn't take kids long to land on a nickname." She said sitting down on the cooler.

"Your parents name you May Night?" Ash asked, referring to the flower.

"No, it's short for Mabel. I changed it myself." She smiled.

"And people never said anything?" Ash sat down next to May on the cooler. "You should go into politics." May laughed.

"After I'd dropped the weight, dyed my hair and got contacts I just used to giggle and say oh yeah so and so started calling me May. I just used whoever wasn't around and now here I am."

"May Night." Ash nodded, impressed. "And now Miss Pokémon Academy. But why you sharing all this with me?"

"We're the same, K-Bone."

The thought of that shocked Ash, he looked towards everyone else. He watched them all laugh and mess around. Gary with Misty thrown over his shoulder running away from Brock with a water gun. Dawn screaming that the water had touched her and joining the chase. Ritchie joining in too, grabbing Dawn from behind and dragging her into the firing line. Leaf taking Dawn's other side trying to pull her out of the water.

"Do you think you're happier now?" May asked, pulling Ash's attention back.

"I don't know, you?"

"Jury's still out. It may have been a short list but least I knew who cared about me, you know, really cared."

...

Dawn and Leaf sat sunbathing while everyone else was in the water.

"So Leaf, met Gary's family yet?"

"Yeah, they're nice." She smiled.

"Met Grandpa Oak?"

"Yeah, he's something." She laughed at the memory.

"They seem really normal don't they?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Leaf asked.

"Just... No I probably shouldn't tell you."

"No tell me."

"Well, they belong to one of those doomsday cults."

"Are you serious?" Leaf asked with wide eyes.

Dawn nodded at Leaf then looked back out at the water. Leaf glanced towards Gary nervously.

"Hey Gar? Can we talk?" She called out to him.

"Yeah, sure." He said coming out the water and walking off with her.

Dawn smiled to herself. That would get rid of Leaf, one down only one to go. She looked towards Ash in the water. She scowled as he held Misty close and gave her small kisses on her neck when he thought nobody was looking. You're next Ketchum.

...

"Where did Gary and Leaf disappear to?" Brock asked as they carried the stuff back to the car.

"Don't know, apparently they needed to talk. Sounded important." Dawn replied.

"Please." Ritchie scoffed. "In a setting like this Gary wouldn't be talking."

"Not all guys are like you." May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." He said walking away from her.

Misty noticed and gave May a sympathetic smile.

"You might want to pick up lover boy." May said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked and May gestured behind her.

Misty turned around to see Ash having a water fight with some of the kids by the lake.

"I swear, I can't take him anywhere." Misty laughed walking towards him. "Come on Ash, we're leaving."

Ash reached out and grabbed her to use her as a shield.

"Can't get me now." Ash said sticking his tongue out at the kids.

"You can't hide behind a girl." One of the boys said.

"I can and I will."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Another of the boys mocked.

"Yeah, so what if she is?" Ash shrugged.

"That's gross dude." The boy said, Misty laughed at him. He reminded her of Ash at that age.

"You're beautiful." A little girl said with a gun almost as big as her.

"Thanks." Misty smiled. "You're beautiful too."

"No she's not, she's a runt." The boy from earlier said.

"Hey, treat the girl nicely." Ash warned, the little girl reminding him of Misty at that age.

"Are you in love?" The little girl asked causing the boy to moan.

"You're such a romantic Katie."

"Shut up Sam!" She snapped.

All the other children had left now leaving behind just the girl and the boy, Katie and Sam.

"So are you in love?" She asked again, her eyes going wide and shiny.

"Well... you see... actually." Ash stuttered.

"Yes we are." Misty said, giving the girl the answer she wanted.

"Are you going to get married and have a baby?" She gushed while Sam pretended to throw up.

"We'll see." Misty shrugged.

"Marriage is stupid." Sam declared.

"Someday you and I will be married too." Katie said. Admitting defeat Sam nodded.

"Huh?" He suddenly called out, realising what had been said.

"Don't reject the idea too soon kid." Ash said giving his hair a ruffle and walking off with Misty.

"As if I'd ever marry a kid like you!" Katie shouted.

"Well, like wise!" Sam called back.

Misty and Ash laughed to themselves as the argument carried on, they were defiantly like them.

...

Ash got all the stuff out the back of the car and watched it drive away, he turned to see Misty sat on the grass outside her house.

"Sit." She said patting the ground next to her. Ash walked over and sat down with her. "You know I still have the letter you wrote to me in the 8th grade."

"Burn it." Ash stated.

"You said you hated me and there was something in there about the only way you'd ever touch me again was if you came down with leprosy."

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

"Don't be I deserved it. I'm the one that should be sorry. Ash when your mum got sick..."

"Please Mist, can we not do this?" Ash said, cutting her off.

"I want to, I've wanted to say this for four years now. When your mum got sick I couldn't go over to your house, it was too hard. I was too scared." She said looking down. "I just wanted to cry all the time, every time I saw her, every time I saw you. And even when we were together you'd just sit there, you wouldn't say anything. Then you started acting out in school, skipping, pulling fire alarms. I just pretended that I didn't know you."

"Well, I'm over it now." Ash shrugged.

"I guess but I still felt bad for what I did." Misty said finally looking back up.

He smiled at her which she soon returned. They just looked into each other's eyes without saying anything, not wanting to break the contact, ruin the moment.

"Ash I..." Misty spoke up. "I... I think I..." She took a deep breath and changed her mind. "I'm glad you're back, I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said with a hug.

"Well, night." Misty said getting up once they'd pulled back.

"Yeah, night." Ash said and watched her walk away.

He sighed once she'd stepped inside her house, there were so many things left unsaid between them, he refused to leave it like this. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Misty asked once she'd opened the door.

"Misty, I need to say something." He said.

"Sure."

"I... I'm in..." He sighed, all the confidence from earlier gone. "I've got your towels."

"Oh right, thanks." She smiled, taking the towels. "Night." She said again.

"Goodnight." He said and walked away.

Misty closed the door and leaned her head against it. What she hoping he'd come back for? Would she really let herself think that there was something there? She slid down to the ground and hugged her knees, she was not meant to feel this way.

Ash walked back to his house and ran his fingers through his hair. What was he thinking going back there? He couldn't let himself think like that again. This was not what was meant to happen, he had to stick to the plan and ignore the beating of his heart.

...

_Hope you liked it :) please review! Thanks_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone who commented :)_

...

"After our last lab assignment the principle brought this to my attention." Misty's science teacher said holding up a makeshift bong. "It was found in a locker search, because of this your lab partners will be chosen alphabetically from now on."

Misty glanced over her shoulder and inwardly groaned. Iris Williams, just her luck. Iris gave Misty a tight smile back, the same thought going through her head.

"Okay everyone, partner up." The teacher said gaining some movement from the class.

"So, teach Ash to jump through firing hopes yet? Balance a ball on his nose?" Iris asked, pouring some liquid into a beaker.

"Not yet. I've got my hopes set on matching socks though." Misty said with a smile.

"You know, you two make a very cute couple. But I guess you hear that all the time." Iris said with an eye roll.

"Why do you care?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't, you're welcome to him." Misty raised an eyebrow. "I used to think he had some social consciousness but..." Iris shrugged.

"Is this the Pokémon testing thing?"

"Nice to see you're concerned."

"Do you know anything about his mother?" Misty questioned, shooting the girl a dirty look.

"Only that she died when he was young, like 14 or something."

"12. You know how?"

"No, never told me." Iris said, put out that Ash shared more with Misty after a month than she'd got after 2 years.

"Cancer. Lab rattata, medical research. Think about it." Misty said before turning back to their work, signalling the end of the conversation.

Iris looked down and refused to make eye contact with Misty for the rest of the lesson.

...

Iris walked out her lesson and saw Ash walking a few steps in front of her.

"Ash!" She called out causing him to stop.

"Yeah?" He said turning round.

"Erm, I just wanted to talk to you." Iris quickly walked over to him so they were face to face.

"About?" Ash said impatiently, Misty would be waiting for him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything, the things I've said, the way I treated you, the break up." She offered him a small smile.

"Well it all worked out for the best, you've got Cilan now and I have Misty."

"I guess so." Ash gave her a nod before turning to leave. "Wait Ash!"

"Yes Iris?" He said, getting annoyed.

"I just need to tell you that I..." She sighed. "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'll see you around Iris." He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you around Ash." She said to his retreating form.

She looked down at the ground and sighed, she'd missed her chance. Ash had well and truly moved on, he was happy now. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was in love.

...

"I've just finished downloading the original Pokémon Red and Blue games. I'm talking classic 1998 graphics. We got to play tonight." Drew said to Paul as they walked out of school.

"I guess, let's see what Ash wants to do." Paul said as he gestured to Ash a few feet in front of them.

"K-BONE!" Paul and Drew heard called out before Ash was tackled to the ground by Gary, Brock and Ritchie.

Paul turned to Drew and raised his eyebrow as the boys got off Ash.

"You alright man?" Brock asked as he pulled Ash off the ground.

"Yeah I'm good." He replied as he went on to man hug the group.

"I'm guessing he has to make an appearance at Gary Oak's party tonight." Drew said.

"Oh yeah, of course." Paul agreed before walking away with Drew.

...

"This is our last pre-prom event." Misty said with a smile as they walked towards Gary's house.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Hey, did you say something to Iris in lab?" He pulled Misty to a stop.

"Why?"

"She's been acting weird around me recently, nice even." Ash explained.

"Well then, mission nearly accomplished."

"I guess."

"You're welcome." Misty said with a wink before walking away towards the house.

Ash half smiled and ran to catch up with her and took her hand once he got there.

"You alright gorgeous?" Gary asked as the pair walked in.

"Of course I am beautiful." Ash said, squaring up to him. Misty tried not to smile as Ash pulled her closer to him.

"Glad to hear it K-Bone." Gary laughed. "Promise to save me dance?" He winked, playing along.

"If I can get away from this one, but she's a little obsessed with me." Ash said. Misty rolled her eyes and dragged Ash towards the drinks.

"Can't say I blame her." Gary called after the pair.

Gary leant against the wall and watched them. He traced his eyes over Misty, she looked good tonight, that dress made her look unbelievably sexy. But there was one problem, Ketchum.

He glared as Ash pulled Misty in to him and whispered in her ear. He should be the one doing that, he should be the one making Misty giggle, he should be the one placing little kisses on her neck.

But he let her get away, thinking the grass was greener on the other side, and he had to live with that.

Dawn watched with a smirk as Gary rubbed the back of his neck and walked away. She'd seen the looks he'd been giving Misty, this made her life a whole lot easier.

Just you wait Ketchum, Dawn thought to herself as she watched Misty pour him a drink. After tonight he'd be back at the bottom of the social ladder, all alone, where he belonged.

...

"Come on!" Paul called out, rapidly pressing his controller.

"Ha!" Drew laughed as he won the game. "Can't mess with these skills." He chanted.

Paul gave him a dirty look before going to start another game.

The pair glanced towards the empty seat next to them, usually filled with Ash.

"He's moved on." Drew said.

"I guess so." Paul shrugged before turning back to the screen.

...

"Hey Misty." Gary said walking up to her, finally catching her on her own.

"Oh hey Gary." She smiled back.

Ash watched them out the corner of his eye and was about to make his way over but stopped himself. Misty had talked to Iris for him, she'd done her bit. Now it was his turn. Misty wanted Gary and he'd have to respect that. He downed his drink and went off in search of someone to talk to.

"So where's Leaf?" Misty asked, looking around. "I haven't seen her here tonight."

"She said we had different beliefs and that was it." Gary explained. "Can you believe that?"

"I'm sorry Gary, that's shit." Misty gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I've been through worse." He shrugged nonchalantly

"I know, but you really liked the girl." Misty moved towards Gary and hugged him.

"Thanks Mist." He said tightening his arms around her.

He released her slightly and looked down at her. Her eyes travelled up and met his gaze, his breath gently blowing her hair. She took a step back and out of his arms.

"So let's talk about something happier." Gary said with a smile, leaning against a table.

"Like what?" Misty smiled back.

"You and Ash." Gary pulled her towards him slightly and rested his hands on her hips. "How's that going?"

"Great, he's an amazing guy." Misty smiled uncomfortably as Gary's hands started to move down.

"I'm glad, he's good for you Misty. Brings out a better side in you."

"How so?" Misty crossed her arms, all thoughts away from Gary's travelling hands.

"Well, you seem a lot calmer."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not as argumentative now, you just let things pass you by. A lot less feisty." He smirked.

"I don't think so! Just because I'm with Ash now doesn't mean I'm a pushover." She shouted.

"If you say so Mist." He laughed.

"I do say so." She glared causing Gary to smile, he did enjoy winding her up.

...

"It's like a fairytale right?" Dawn said walking up to Ash.

"Huh?" He asked, jumping slightly at the sound of her voice.

"You and Misty. Falling in love with the girl next door."

"Oh yeah, right." Ash said, it was a fairytale alright but he wasn't the prince.

"It's a shame really." Dawn said, looking crestfallen.

"What?" He asked, downing another drink to get him through this conversation.

"Well you know, that you're taken."

Ash processed what Dawn was saying while downing another drink, looking around for someone to save him.

"Who could have known underneath all that there was a heartbreaker dying to get out." Dawn said stroking his arm.

"Someone who took the time to get to know me, like Misty." Ash said moving away from her hand.

He walked away from Dawn but stopped in his tracks when he saw Misty and Gary talking in the other room.

"Look at her." Dawn said, coming up next to him. Ash fought back the urge to roll his eyes and chose to down yet another drink. "Now that Gary's back on the market she's back to plan A."

"Dawn, could you not..."

"Old crushes die hard." Dawn said, completely ignoring him.

"It doesn't matter, Misty's with me now. That's just the way it is." Ash said, wishing he could believe his own words.

"I wonder, do you really think Misty is the one?" Dawn questioned.

"I need to get some air." Ash ignored the question and walked outside, grabbing a drink along the way.

Dawn followed him outside, she wasn't giving up.

"Just think, if Gary hadn't fallen on top of that cheerleader Misty would have got exactly what she wanted." She said smugly.

"What do you want from me Dawn?" Ash shouted, he didn't need this right now.

"Nothing, I just wanted a chat." She shrugged.

"Well you've had your chat so can you just leave me alone?"

"Sure." She said with a nod and walked towards the door. "Can I just say one more thing?" She stopped and turned around.

"If you must." He sighed.

"If Misty had got everything she wanted." She took a step back towards Ash. "Then maybe I would have got what I wanted too." She smiled at him.

At a loss for words Ash downed his drink, Dawn smiled and offered him her own drink which he gladly took.

...

"I have to admit Mist, parties are a lot less fun since you went off the market." Gary smirked.

"There are plenty of other girls at this party that would love to have some fun with you." Misty gave him a look.

"True, who can blame them?" Misty rolled her eyes. "But none of them are as good as you."

"Well that's something you're just going to have to live with."

Gary stood up and pressed himself against her, Misty tried to take a step back but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess that's my lose." He whispered.

"I guess it is." Misty swallowed. A few weeks ago she loved being in this position with Gary but now she felt uncomfortable and wrong.

"Where's Ketchum?" Gary asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know, haven't seen him in a while."

"That's his lose then." Gary said leaning towards Misty.

Misty quickly pushed Gary off causing him to fall back into the table.

"Sorry Mist, I just thought..." Gary tried to explain but she cut him off.

"I need to get some air." She turned and walked away.

"Wait, let me explain." Gary called after her but she couldn't stop.

She quickened her pace as she heard Gary's calls but she needed to get away. Finally reaching the doors she burst outside only to come to an abrupt stop. Gary came crashing into her back, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Shit, Misty. I'm so sorry." Gary reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She wanted to jerk away from his touch but she couldn't find the energy, instead she stood frozen, eyes fixed on what was in front of her.

Ash. Dawn.

Ash and Dawn.

Ash touching Dawn.

Ash kissing Dawn.

Ash deepening his kiss with Dawn.

Ash pinning Dawn to the wall.

Ash Ketchum, her supposed boyfriend, kissing Dawn James, her supposed best friend.

Misty could not believe her eyes.

...

_I did not enjoy writing that last bit :( but it had to be done_

_You'll all be happy to know according to the doctor I'm on the mend, so hopefully next week I'll be back to normal life!_

_Anyway please review :) thanks_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) hope you like it_

...

Misty wanted to scream, she wanted to hit them, she wanted to cry, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Instead she stood glued to the spot.

Dawn noticed they were no longer alone and took this as her time to make a move.

"Get off me!" Dawn cried out, pushing Ash off. "Misty's my friend."

"What?" Ash asked, confused. She'd pretty much thrown herself at him.

"Don't touch me ever again." She glared and pushed past him, she stopped in her tracks and pretended to look surprised. "Misty?"

At the sound of her name Ash turned round, he saw the hurt in her eyes, the betrayal. After all they'd been through he couldn't believe he was the cause of that look.

"Misty, I..."

She shook her head at him and walked off.

"Misty, wait!" Ash called out before chasing after her.

"Stay away from me Ash!" Misty yelled, not bothering to turn around, still trying to get away from him.

"I need to talk to you." Ash reached out and grabbed Misty arm. She stopped and turned to look at Ash.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, hell I don't even want to look at you! All I want to do is rip you to pieces so I suggest you leave me alone." She jerked out of his grasp with a glare and carried on walking.

Ash took a moment to recover from the look, he knew he should walk away, he knew he should let her calm down but instead he carried on his pursuit, he couldn't let her go.

"You okay?" Brock asked as an angry Misty collided with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Brock." She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ash making his way over, the boy would not quit. "Can you just keep him as far away from me as possible?"

"Sure thing Mist." Brock said as she walked off.

Ash got closer and tried to get past Brock.

"Don't think so mate." He moved over, successfully blocking Ash's path.

"You serious right now?" Ash groaned.

"Look, I don't know what you've done to her but Misty is beyond pissed so I'm stopping you from making it any worse."

"I just need to talk to her, explain." Ash pleaded.

"Now is not the time."

"But I..."

"No!" Brock shouted, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

"For what?" Brock asked, confused.

"For this."

Ash brought his knee up and got Brock right between his legs. Brock doubled over giving Ash the chance to get past him, only now he'd lost Misty, making his job so much harder.

...

"What the fuck is the matter with you Dawn?" Gary asked, once Misty and Ash had left.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I was just out here minding my own business when he came over and stuck his tongue down my throat."

"Don't play dumb with me." Gary gave her a look. "I saw you chasing after him all night."

"Like you were any better with Misty." She crossed her arms.

"That's different."

"How is it any different?"

"Because you're her best friend! You're not meant to do things like that to her." He yelled.

"What does it matter what I did or didn't do? The fact is Misty is single again, ready for the taking." Dawn smirked at him.

"This is not how I wanted it to go down." Gary growled.

"Who cares? You've got what you wanted, who gives a shit how you got it?"

"I didn't want it like this, Misty shouldn't have got hurt."

"Oh, don't even try to play the nice guy Gary, it doesn't suit you. I know all you care about is number one. If anything, you should be thanking me right now. I did you a huge favour!" Dawn gestured to where her and Ash had been just a few minutes ago.

"Do you even realise how messed up you are?" Gary questioned.

"Whatever." Dawn rolled her eyes. "When you grow some balls Misty is most likely locked in your bathroom crying, waiting for a rebound. I suggest you go offer her some comfort before someone else does." Dawn pushed passed Gary and went back to the party.

Gary ran his fingers through his hair and thought about Misty. Right now she didn't need him or any other guy coming after her, more than anything she needed her best friend, but that wasn't an option.

He walked back into the party and went in search of May, hoping she could help.

...

Misty stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, making attempts at sorting out her makeup, all were futile as tears were still pouring down her face.

"Misty!" Ash called from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

She remained silent, hoping he would leave.

"Misty, come on! Just talk to me."

"Why?" She squeaked, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Because I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Misty took a deep breath. "Please Ash, just leave me alone."

"Not until you hear me out. Once you do that I'll go, I promise."

"Fine, say what you need to say."

"Misty, I never meant to hurt you, all that stuff with Dawn shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have done that to you but I did and I'm so sorry. These past few weeks with you have been amazing and I just can't go back to what things were like before. I need you in my life, friends, maybe more, I don't care as long as it's something." Ash sighed. "Misty I... I care about you okay? A hell of a lot, you mean so much to me. And after what I just did you might not believe me but its true."

Misty cried harder, she didn't know what game Ash was playing with her but right now she just needed him to leave.

"And she kissed me, I know everyone says that but I truly mean it. I've known you for almost ten years and you know I could never lie to you."

Despite herself Misty smiled, Ash really was a terrible liar.

"I guess that's all I wanted to say, so I'll go now. Sorry Mist." He gave the door one last knock and went silent.

Misty slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it, she opened the door to reveal a disserted hallway. True to his word Ash had left after he'd said his piece. Misty felt slightly disappointed but knew it was for the best.

...

Ash walked outside and patted his pockets, damn he must have left his phone in Misty's bag.

"K-Bone!" A very drunk Ritchie called out to him.

"Ritchie, mate, can I borrow your phone?" Ash asked walking over to him.

"Sure, here you go." He handed Ash his phone and watched as he began to text. "Where's Misty? I rarely see you without her hanging off you."

"Locked herself in the bathroom." Ash explained.

"Seriously?" Ritchie laughed. "Girls are such drama queens."

"Yeah, sure. Where's May?"

"God knows, Gary came out here saying there was some kind of emergency and dragged her off. But who's complaining? Gives me some time alone with these lovely ladies." He said with a wink in the direction of a group of girls.

"Really?" Ash asked, giving him his phone back.

"Oh don't give me that look. I saw you earlier with Dawn you sly dog." Ritchie held his hand up, Ash rolled his eyes but high fived him anyway. "I gotta say I'm impressed, the girl's best friend? Even I don't have the balls for something like that. Girls talk too much."

"Yeah okay, listen I got to go." Ash said trying to get away.

"Sure. You just text some other girl? She waiting for you back at your place? Seriously K-Bone, we have to go out some point, without the girlfriends, just guys."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said walking away.

Satisfied Ritchie went to talk to the girls while Ash walked down the path from Gary's house and sat on the pavement.

He thought about everything he'd done tonight, he thought about kissing Dawn. His stomach began to turn. The alcohol and the guilt mixing together making him feel sick.

...

"How could you do that?" Misty asked walking up to Dawn.

"Misty, sweetie, I didn't do anything."

"You kissing Ash doesn't count as doing anything?"

"He kissed me, I swear." Dawn gave Misty a small smile.

"Don't you dare tauros shit me! He may have kissed you but believe me I know you well enough to realise you manipulated him into it somehow." She crossed her arms.

"Alright fine." Dawn sighed. "I kissed him, but I was just testing him."

"What?"

"You're my best friend and I was worried that you were getting in too deep too quick. I always said from the start he wasn't good enough, if anything I did you a favour."

"These types of decisions are not up to you!" Misty shouted, a few people in the party going quiet and watching them. "If I like a guy that's it, end of discussion. You do not take it upon yourself to kiss him behind my back to see if he is worthy of me."

"I was just trying to help you." Dawn explained.

"No you weren't! You were miserable and you know what they say about misery loving company. You just didn't want to see my happy."

"Chill out drama queen." Dawn joked, trying to ease the tension. "It's not the end of the world."

Misty just shook her head at Dawn and walked off. Dawn sighed as she left, this is not what she had expected to happen.

...

"Are you okay?" May asked, standing in front of Misty. Misty looked up, with tears in her eyes, from her spot on the steps in Gary's garden.

"I don't know." She said, looking to her feet again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" May asked, sitting next to her.

"She kissed him."

"I know honey." May put her arm around Misty. "Gary told me."

"But why do I care?" Misty put her head in her hands.

"Because he was your boyfriend."

"That's just the thing, he wasn't. We weren't serious, we definitely weren't exclusive, so why is this bothering me so much?" Misty removed her head from her hands and looked at May.

"Truth?" She asked.

"Truth." Misty nodded.

"You may not have been serious but you guys were seriously in love."

"Oh come on May, don't be stupid."

"I'm not. The way you guys were together, everyone could see it even if you two couldn't. Just the way he looked at you, the way he treated you. The way I wish Ritchie would treat me sometimes."

"Well look where it got me? Crying my eyes out over some boy, I'm pathetic."

"You're not Misty." May rubbed her back. "You're just human."

"I..." Misty sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Alright, wait here. I'm going to go get someone." Misty nodded while May stood up and walked back inside.

Misty looked down at her feet, trying to stop the tears but every time she remembered what she'd seen out here just an hour ago fresh tears would fall uncontrollably.

"Hey." Misty noticed another pair of feet in front of her.

"Hey you." She looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Let's get you home." Brock held his hand out and pulled Misty up.

"I don't want to ruin your night."

"Knowing that you're out here crying I wouldn't have a good night anyway." Brock put his arm around Misty's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks Brock." She smiled again as he led her through the party.

"What do you say to stopping off for some ice cream on the way back?" Misty laughed.

"I'm guessing May filled you in?"

"She may have told me what was going on." Brock said with a small smile in her direction. "So, ice cream?"

"Ice cream." Misty nodded with a smile.

...

Ash was hunched over, staring down a drain on the side of the road. He was retching but refused to be sick.

He looked up and saw Misty, she had some guy with her, he had his arm around her.

After seeing that he couldn't stop himself, he threw up into the drain.

"I should probably go help him." He heard Misty's voice.

"Just leave it Mist." He heard they guy reply, now worked out to be Brock, a guy who Ash knew would never make a move on Misty.

But it was too late, more vomit made its way up and he continued as the pair walked away.

A car pulled up in front of him and Paul jumped out, camera at the ready as usual.

"Oh that's good!" Paul said filming him.

Ash tried to glare but soon felt more sick coming.

"That's right, let me see the pain." He got closer to Ash as he continually threw up down the drain.

"You texted?" Drew asked, getting out the car as well.

"Yeah I texted." Ash said, looking up and giving his face a wipe, finally finished.

"What happened to you?" Drew asked.

"I fucked up, that's what happened, and I lost her." He said attempting to stand up.

"Who? Misty?" Drew asked.

"You two split up?" Paul asked as well.

"Yeah, finished, ended. She left me." Ash walked towards Drew's car and let himself in.

"I'm staying." Paul said as Drew walked towards his car as well.

"You're staying?"

"Yeah, I like to party." Paul smirked holding up his camera.

Drew rolled his eyes and walked back to the car. Paul walked into the party while Drew drove off with Ash.

...

_I'm all better now! Yay! _

_Please review! Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)_

I feel like it's been a really long time since I last updated :/ sorry!

...

"Do you know what the problem is?" Ash slurred at Drew.

"Do enlighten me." Drew said as he drove them home.

"I got cocky!" Ash yelled. "Wasn't happy with one hot girl liking me, oh no! Had to fuck it all up didn't? Be a giant screw up as per usual."

"What even happened tonight?" Drew asked.

"I kissed Dawn, you know what? No I didn't." Ash leant forward so that he was closer to the front. "She kissed me."

"And what? Suddenly you're irresistible to all these girls?" Ash shrugged.

"Seems so, Dawn kept going on about how jealous she was, how much she wanted me then when Misty shows up and she's saying some tauros shit about me coming on to her. And worst of all Misty bought it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this whole thing with Misty just to make Iris jealous?" Drew asked.

"Yeah but then it changed, it became more than that." Ash threw himself back in the chair and covered his eyes with his arms. "It's all my fault anyway if I hadn't been so jealous when I saw her with Gary I wouldn't have even give a shit about Dawn!"

"I can't believe you kissed Dawn." Drew laughed.

"How is that helping?" Ash asked, removing his arms.

"I'm just saying, the girls evil." Ash glared at the back of Drew's head.

"I'm well aware of that thanks, I realise I made a mistake."

"Well maybe you can talk to Misty, maybe she'll take you back." Drew tried.

"Nah, you didn't see her face. I'm dead to her." Ash groaned, staring out the window not saying another word.

Trying to break the silence Drew attempted another conversation with Ash.

"So I got another email from Torchic."

"Uh huh." Ash said, not really paying attention.

"She says she thinks I'm funny."

"Haha." Ash fake laughed. Drew tried another approach.

"So who was at the party?"

"Everybody." Ash rolled his eyes.

Drew pulled into the nearest lay-by and slammed down on the breaks causing Ash to come crashing forward in the seat in front of him.

"Jesus!" Ash cried out, grabbing hold of his nose. "What the hell?" Drew turned round in his seat so he was facing Ash.

"Everybody was not at the party. I wasn't there, Paul wasn't there. We used to be your friends if you can remember that far back!" Drew shouted.

"Do you know what I remember? I remember you cleaning out Ritchie's locker because he said he'd be your friend."

"I was doing the guy a favour."

"I also remember you buying Dawn in the slave auction last year and letting her spend the day with her friends."

"What's your point?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"My point is you're not mad at me you're jealous."

"What's wrong with wanting to be liked?" Drew questioned.

"You want them to like you? You should just go tell them to fuck themselves!" Ash shouted. "People like that need people like you to feel good about themselves."

"Like you're any better now." Drew said as his phone went off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash questioned.

"I sat and listened to go on about Misty, complain that you'd made this huge mistake but the second I mentioned my own life you just couldn't give a shit! You've become them, only caring about yourself, but without Misty they won't accept you anymore. You're out."

"Fuck you!" Ash shouted getting out the car.

"Ash! Get back in the car." Drew shouted out his window.

"I wanted to walk home anyway." Ash yelled, never turning around.

Drew rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone, he read the message and went back to the party to drive more people home.

...

Drew scowled as he thought about his argument with Ash, trying to ignore the couple in the back of the car.

"Come on baby." Ritchie muttered as he kissed May's neck.

"Cut it out Ritchie." She said trying to push him off.

"What's the problem? Nobody's going to know about it." He smirked trying to put his hand down her shirt. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Sorry Drew. I would have driven him home myself but I can't drive his car, it's a stick." She explained.

"I'll teach you how to drive a stick." Ritchie smirked, going to open his trousers.

"I meant a real car, not a matchbox." May crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well kiss my ass you once fat bitch." Drew listened to Ritchie, getting angrier by the second. "I remember when you were nobody. Just a sweaty little egg head drooling over football players."

Drew stopped the car and got out, going unnoticed by the pair in the back.

"And now you think because you're Miss Pokémon Academy your shit don't stink?"

"Ritchie..." May started.

"Shut up!" He yelled in her face as Drew opened the back door. "You think you're Miss Big Thing but you're just a wannabe who got lucky with a case of bulimia." Ritchie yelled as Drew pulled him from the back seat and threw him on the pavement.

"You're walking." He said, turning back to May. "Hey May you alright?"

"I think so can..." She was cut off by Ritchie getting up off the ground and grabbing Drew from behind.

Ritchie pulled him back and slammed his head against the car, causing Drew to fall to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Ritchie stop!" May screamed.

"What are you thinking?!" He yelled as Drew lay on the floor. "This isn't revenge of the nerds man." He gave Drew a kick in the stomach.

"Stop it Ritchie!" May cried.

"Some radioactive spider didn't bite you." Ritchie said, spitting on Drew.

"Stop!"

"Get your ass up and drive me home. And you..." He said turning towards May in the car.

May grabbed her body spray from her bag and sprayed it in Ritchie's eyes. He grabbed his eyes and fell next to Drew on the ground in pain.

"Drew, you okay?" May said getting out and offering him her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said getting back.

Not being able to hold it in any longer May burst into tears, throwing herself against Drew and clutching him around the waist.

"You want to get out of here?" Drew asked, awkwardly returning the hug. May nodded against his chest.

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure." Drew said, pulling back and getting back in the car. May gave one last look to Ritchie on the floor and got back in the car as well.

...

Misty sat on her bed crying, a sleeping Brock still holding her hand. She pulled her hand free and walked over to her window. She gazed out at the night sky and dried her tears, a feeling of relaxation finally taking over her.

She was about to turn and go to bed when the light from Ash's bedroom flickered to life and she saw him stood in his doorway.

He noticed her too, he began to make his way over to his window when Misty pulled her curtains shut, not wanting to see him. It didn't stop Ash though, he carried on until he was at his window, throwing it as wide open as it would go.

"Misty!" He shouted, hoping she would come back. Instead she slide to the ground and sat under her window, the tears returning.

"Please talk to me! Misty!" He carried on, waking up Brock.

He woke to see Misty crying on the floor and Ash yelling. He walked over to the window, leant over Misty and opened up the curtains.

"Just leave it Ketchum!" He yelled before pulling the curtains closed again.

Ash sighed in defeat and went to bed.

"Come on Mist." Brock said, picking her up off the ground and taking her to the bed.

She lay on the bed, tears still in her eyes, while Brock stroked her hair.

"Try and sleep." He soothed, and kept stroking until she fell asleep.

...

The next morning Ash woke up with the hangover from hell, and a lot of guilt to go with it. He dragged himself out of bed and round to Misty's house, hoping to sort things out.

He nervously knocked on the door and was greeted by Brock.

"Erm, hi. Is Misty there?"

"She's still asleep." He crossed his arms.

"Right, okay. Can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Just give it up."

"Alright fine." He sighed and turned around.

"Actually, Ash?"

Ash turned back round only to come into contact with Brock's fist.

"Shit." He yelled grabbing his nose, this was not helping his pounding headache.

"Don't you ever hurt Misty like that again Ash, I mean it. Next time you pull a stunt like this I will kill you." He growled.

"I wouldn't worry, chances of us getting back together are pretty slim."

"I just can't believe you Ash, I thought you were one of the good ones. When you and Misty got together I thought she's finally found someone decent."

"What about Gary?" He questioned, considering him and Gary were friends.

"Gary was only interested in one thing with Misty, but with you I could tell it was different. You guys might not have realised it but there was something there, something that has always been there you've just been too shy to act upon it. And then you went and kissed Dawn."

"Yeah, I realised I made a mistake."

"Just a little." Brock glared. "Now get out of here before I give you a black eye to go with that bloody nose." He stepped back into the house and slammed the door.

Ash stared at the closed door for a while before heading home, admitting defeat.

...

"Hey Ash." Iris said, walking up to Ash at his locker who just nodded in response. "I heard about you and Misty."

"Since when did you become a gossip?" Ash questioned.

"I think almost everyone knows, you doing okay?" She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sure." He said, looking down the corridor to see Misty, finally without Brock who had spent the weekend.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." Iris put her hands on Ash's face to get his focus back. "Ash."

"Why are you saying this?" He asked, removing her hands. "I'm your past tense boyfriend, not your friend."

"What I'm trying to say is that the past tense is negotiable." She gave him a small smile.

Ash looked towards Iris, then back to Misty who had now shut her locker and was walking away.

"I'll bear that in mind." He said before rushing to catch up to Misty who had disappeared in the crowd.

...

Paul walked into the studio where the morning announcements were filmed and to the back of the room. He picked up a pre-recorded tape that was planned to be shown today and replaced it with one of his own.

One he'd spent the weekend working on, one that he had perfected after filming during the party.

"We're on in five." One of the morning announcers said in an annoyed tone in Paul's direction.

"Coming." Paul placed the original tape in his bag and made his way over to the camera.

...

"Misty." Ash reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting away again.

"What do you want?" Misty asked turning around to face him.

"About Friday night, I need to explain..." She cut him off.

"There's nothing to explain. We both knew from the beginning what this was about, sure I thought it was to get Iris back but if Dawn was what you really wanted then that's fine."

"Misty, it wasn't like that." He sighed.

"I have to say though, it's pretty impressive. Using the girl's best friend to get her to like you, you're more cunning than I give you credit for Ash." She gave him a small smile, pretending she wasn't hurt.

"I wasn't using you for Dawn..." He tried.

"Then what was it? Why the fuck did you kiss her? I know she kissed you but you sure as hell weren't putting up much of a fight!" She screamed, everyone on the corridor now watching them.

"You really want to know why? Because I saw you with Gary, letting him have his hands all over you!" He shouted back, no longer caring about the audience they had.

"You're right, Gary was a bit over friendly, even tried to kiss me. But do you know what I did? I pushed him away before he could get the chance. So why didn't you do the same?" She yelled, hitting him on the chest.

"Because you know what Dawn's like, she's a manipulative bitch! She kept telling me that now Gary was free you'd leave me straight away, she messed with my head." Ash sighed and looked to his feet. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"Well you managed to achieve that all by yourself." She said, giving him a glare and walking into her class, Ash following after her.

She walked in and gave Dawn a dirty look before taking her seat, Dawn just rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics. Ash bent down next to Misty, she turned towards him with an eerily calm attitude considering the argument they just had.

"We agreed at the beginning no strings attached."

"So that's it?" He asked.

"We're done Ash, no hard feelings." She turned away and looked towards the morning announcements playing at the front of the class.

The screen flickered as the video changed to Pauls recording.

Misty's eyebrows scrunched with confusion as Ash's eyes widened with shock. A clip of Ash throwing up in the drain filled the screen.

...

_Please review :) thanks_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you all like it :)_

...

The scene on the TV quickly changed from Ash and began playing clips from the party Paul had been at. There was a clip of Dawn walking past the camera sticking her tongue out, a close up of Gary raising his eyebrow at the camera, May covering the camera with her hand not wanting to be filmed.

Misty glanced towards Ash, hoping he could shed some light on what was happening, but he looked just as confused as her as he looked towards the screen at the front.

The next clip was of a basketball game, all the players and people in the stands mindlessly following the dance the cheerleaders had started. Next was a clip of a drunk Gary singing loudly then quickly changing to a mankey howling.

Drew laughed slightly to himself at the comparison.

The next was a clip of the basketball game Ash had attended, of him and the guys throwing their hands up in celebration, the comparison being made to war, a group of men putting their hand up and following after a leader.

Then a clip of Dawn again started, she leaned in towards the camera and lowered her shirt so her cleavage was on show.

"Is that on?" She asked, still leaning towards the camera.

"Yeah." Paul's voice could be heard.

"Ha!" Dawn laughed, on repeat and was soon compared to a spearow squawking.

Misty looked over to Dawn and raised an eyebrow at her, Dawn put her hand on her head and sunk lower down into her seat.

The next was a clip of the morning announcers, their comparison being made to a jigglypuff. Then a clip began of Ritchie leaving the party and stumbling down the steps onto his knees. May rushed over to help him only to be pushed off at force and yelled at.

Ritchie shook his head as he watched his drunk self on the screen.

A clip of Ritchie again, from earlier in the party using a bong and surrounded by a group of girls, shamelessly flirting with them.

May glared at the screen, shocked she'd wasted her time with the boy.

Next was a clip of Brock, throwing his arms about when the sprinklers were squirting orange water everywhere. A comparison being made to a primeape scratching himself.

Brock smiled, despite himself, and shook his head.

The final clip was off Misty, covered in orange paint from the sprinklers. She had a smirk on her face as she brought her hands up to make a heart, a gesture she'd done for Ash.

Ash smiled at the memory, wishing they could go back and he'd do things right this time.

Still making a heart, Misty winked and the screen went black.

The whole class were stunned to silence after the video ended, nobody sure how to react.

...

Paul glanced down at his watch, he realised the video would soon be coming to an end and tried to sneak out of the studio.

One of the morning announcer's phones went off, she glanced down and checked the text.

"Not so fast Paul!" She yelled, the text informing her of the video he'd played.

He paused briefly and gave her a look before running from the room.

...

"I heard they gave Paul three weeks of in school suspension." Brock said as everyone sat down for lunch.

"They should have kicked his ass out." Dawn groaned.

"Says the girl who was coming on to him." Ritchie mocked.

"I was not coming on to him!" Dawn blushed. "I was just talking to him."

"Yeah, with your tits out." Brock added causing Dawn to glare at him.

"I actually can't believe he did this, such an idiot." Gary said with a shake of his head.

"Ease up on him." Misty spoke up for the first time.

"Easy for you to say, you were just a cute little finishing shot." Gary smirked, putting his arm around her.

"I mean the guy is a complete loser, figures he'd do something like this." Ritchie said, ignoring Misty.

"Leave it!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. "That guy is going to be winning awards for his videos while you lot will still be scanning barcodes at the local supermarket!" She got out of her chair and walked off.

"Well I guess it's easy to be a bitch now Ash is out the picture." Dawn smirked.

"It's easy to be a bitch either way." May glared at the girl and soon followed after Misty.

...

Ash leant against his locker and dialled a familiar number, he needed to talk to Misty.

Misty felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked down at caller I.D, she sighed, no intention of actually answering.

Ash groaned as it kept ringing, knowing by now she would have realised it was ringing by now. He glanced up to see Misty walking towards him, phone in hand, looking down. She looked up and caught his eye, frozen where she stood.

"I was going to get that." Misty said as Ash walked towards her.

"No you weren't." He smiled.

"True, but lucks not on my side and I'm going to have to talk to you anyway." She smiled back slightly.

"Seems that way."

"So, what can I do for you?" She crossed her arms.

"Mist, we need to talk."

"No we don't Ash, there is literally nothing left for us to talk about." She tried to get away.

"Yes there is." He grabbed hold of her wrist. "There is so much for us to talk about."

"There isn't, we had a little thing and now it's over. End of discussion."

"But I..."

"Stop! You got to kiss Dawn, guilt free, and now you'll get Iris back. Just count that as a win and leave me alone okay?" She didn't wait for his response and walked off.

"Misty!" He called after her but she didn't stop, she carried on walking.

"Haven't you done enough?" Ash turned to the voice behind him and saw May stood there, hands on her hips.

"What?" He questioned.

"You've broken her, you know that right?" She walked towards him.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to make it right." He glanced down at his feet.

"You really want to know how you can make it better?" Ash nodded. "Leave her alone. She doesn't need this anymore."

May gave him one last look before following after Misty.

Ash sighed to himself, maybe it would be better for Misty if he just left it, maybe she'd be happier that way.

...

Drew sat in front of his computer, talking to Torchic.

_Torchic: Have you got a date for the prom yet?_

Drew rolled his eyes, clearly he did not.

_Roserade: No I don't, you?_

He didn't know why he was asking, clearly she did, practically everyone in school did.

_Torchic: Not anymore, he sort of fell through._

Not really sure how to respond, Drew's fingers hovered over his keys when another message came through.

_Torchic: Want to go with me?_

_Roserade: What?_

Probably not the best thing he could have said but he was shocked.

_Torchic: You're cute!_

_Torchic: Neither of us have anyone to go with so why don't we go together?_

_Torchic: Unless you don't want to._

_Roserade: It's not that I don't want to but why do you want to?_

_Torchic: Because I like you._

_Roserade: You've never even seen me._

_Torchic: So? It's more than just looks, I don't have to see you to know I'm attracted to you._

Drew was shocked, he'd never had a girl actually tell him she was attracted to him, in his world that just didn't happen.

_Torchic: So, prom. Can I take you? :)_

_Roserade: You sure?_

He was waiting for her to say it was all a joke, it had to be.

_Torchic: I'm sure._

_Torchic: So?_

_Roserade: Yeah._

_Torchic: Great :)_

Drew smiled, who'd have thought he'd get a date for the prom after all?

...

Ash walked through the library to the in school suspension area, he saw Paul sat at his desk twirling his pen around in his hand. He waited until the teacher had walked away to get a drink and went over.

"Hey mate." Ash said sitting down next to Paul.

"Slumming it aren't you?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"No, you don't be like that. Just because Misty has left you doesn't mean you can just come back and act like nothing happened."

"So I started hanging out with my girlfriend a little more than you guys didn't mean I ditched, I just had less free time." He shrugged.

"Don't tauros shit me! You were embarrassed by us, that's why you never brought Misty out with us and that's why you followed her around like a little lost lillipup." He crossed his arms.

"That's not true, I'll admit I spent almost all my time with her but that didn't mean I was embarrassed by you." Paul raised his eyebrow. "Honest."

"Yeah, whatever man."

"That video you showed yesterday was brilliant." Ash smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" Paul smiled, conversation from earlier completely forgotten.

"Little bit pissed I was in it as well." Ash gave him a look.

"You'd become one of them." Paul shrugged. "Needed you to see how the rest of the world saw you."

"Cheers, I needed it."

"Ash, I suggest you leave unless you want to spend three weeks in here too." The teacher said, arriving back on the scene.

"Yeah, I was just going." Ash said standing up and walking away.

"Hey Ash!" Paul called after him.

"Yeah?" He called back, turning around.

"I'll catch you later." Paul smiled and went back to his work.

Ash smiled and turned away, least he still had his friends even if he didn't have Misty.

...

Misty was at her locker when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"You doing okay?" She heard Gary's voice in her ear.

"I was until some creep grabbed me." She laughed.

"Just for that, I'm not letting go." Gary smirked.

Ash walked down the corridor and saw Gary, arms wrapped possessively round Misty, whispering in her ear. He tore his eyes away from the pair and carried on walking, he'd have to get used to that now. Now that Misty was Gary's girl.

"So what did you want? Besides to force me into your arms?" Gary laughed and let go of the girl.

"I was thinking about the prom."

"What about it?" Misty questioned.

"Well since Leaf dumped me and Ash..." He trailed off. "Since he was dumped by you let's say."

"Nice save." Misty smiled.

"I know." Gary smiled back, proud of his work. "Why don't we go together?"

"Us two?"

"Yeah, as friends if you want. Or as a date if that's what you want. I don't mind either way, I'm easy."

"Don't I know it." Misty laughed.

"But seriously, just something to think about."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Misty smiled before walking away.

...

Ash looked up and saw Misty walking towards him, a slight smile on her lips as she read her text. Probably from Gary, fawning over her just like she'd wanted. Still watching Misty, Ash felt Iris come up next to him and grab him around the wrist.

Misty looked up just in time to see Iris pulling Ash into the janitors cupboard. She felt the smile drop from her face but she knew she'd called it a day, she had nobody to blame but herself.

Once in the cupboard Iris brought her lips to Ash's, she pulled back when she didn't feel him responding.

"You okay?" She asked, grabbing his chin to make him look her in the eye.

"Yeah." He said moving his head out her grip. "Just fine."

She smiled and kissed him again, Ash responded but he wasn't there, in his head he was with Misty.

He imagined what it would be like having her pressed up against him, her slender fingers running through his hair, have her soft lips on his. He imagined holding her closer to him, slipping his hands under her shirt and feeling her silky smooth skin, his tongue being able to explore every corner of her mouth.

As long as he could pretend he was still with Misty he'd be happy.

...

_Please review :) thanks_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

...

"Our centennial weekend is here, and it's a time you'll want to share with a special someone because it truly is a once in a lifetime event." Misty fake smiled into the camera.

Paul filmed Misty, he smiled sadly at the girl knowing how she faked happiness, wanting more than anything to break down at any moment.

"We look forward to seeing you there, in your formal wear." Misty winked for good measure as Paul nodded and turned the camera off.

"Clear." He stated.

"Is that all you need?" Misty asked, already taking off her microphone.

"Yeah." He nodded. "These will air throughout the day tomorrow."

"Great." Misty muttered sarcastically as she walked over to May, Paul doing the finale editing.

"That was good." May said encouragingly.

"It was tauros shit." Misty crossed her arms. "Share it with someone special? That's not reality."

"I'm really sorry about Ash." May gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I should have known better." Misty mumbled into her hair. "My dad did it to my mum, Ritchie did it to you. What's the point?"

Paul listened as the girls talked, he wanted to step in, tell Misty how much Ash regretted what he did, how much he missed her, how much he loved her, but he knew it wasn't his place.

"You can't give up Mist." May said pulling back.

"Why not? I'm through with it, all of it. No point."

"There are some decent guys out there, what about Gary? Didn't he finally ask you to prom? That's what you wanted." May smiled, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"That's the messed up part, I've finally got what I wanted but it doesn't matter anymore."

"Mist..."

"I can tell he'd rather be going with Leaf and I'd rather be going with..." She trailed off and sighed. "Well, you get the idea."

"Then do something about it." May smiled.

"I plan to, Dawn may have ruined my relationship but I can still save Gary's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, but if it works I'll be dateless so what do you say we go together? Too single girls just having fun."

"I've got a date." May smirked.

"Seriously?" Misty's eyes widened. "That soon after Ritchie? I'm impressed. Who's the lucky guy?"

"You'll have to wait and see." May shrugged.

"Oh, very mysterious. I like it." Misty smiled.

...

Misty took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of her.

"Misty?" Leaf asked, opening the door.

"Hey Leaf, do you think I could come in?" Misty smiled.

"Erm, yeah sure." Leaf moved over so Misty could walk into the house.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Sure." Leaf replied, sitting opposite her.

"Why did you break up with Gary?"

"Wow, wasn't expecting that." Leaf smiled.

"Yeah sorry, but I got to know."

"Well, truthfully, I was just a little weirded out by his family's beliefs."

"And what are those exactly?" Misty questioned.

"They were into that whole doomsday cult thing." Leaf explained.

"Right, okay. Who told you that?"

"Dawn did."

"Of course she did." Misty groaned.

"Why?" Leaf asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Misty sighed. "Basically before you showed up Gary and I were sort of seeing each other, nothing serious..."

"I know, Gary told me all about it." Leaf cut her off.

"Sure, so anyway Dawn got it into her head that she needed to get us back together, so that's why she told you about his family, which for the record is not true." Misty clarified.

"But why would she bother? You're dating Ash."

"Not anymore, they kissed." Misty admitted quietly.

"They did what?" Leaf's eyes widened. "I can't believe she did that just so you and Gary could get back together."

"She means well but Dawn..." Misty trailed off slightly. "Let's just say she can go to extremes sometimes if she thinks it will be helpful. She was just trying to be a good friend."

"Some friend." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't have to put up with her that's my problem." Misty smiled.

"I guess. I can't believe I didn't talk to Gary first, just dumped him." Leaf shook her head.

"Well if you come with me you can talk to Gary." Misty said standing up. "I know he'd be happy to see you." She held out her hand. Leaf smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." Leaf reached out and took Misty hand. She pulled her off the sofa and towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"The centennial celebrations start tonight, we've got a funfair going on the school field." Misty explained.

Once Misty and Leaf had arrived at the fun fair they soon spotted Gary at the Ring the Bell game.

"Leaf?" Gary asked in shock, dropping the mallet and hitting the jackpot.

"And we have a winner!" The guy working the stall said handing Gary a large seel teddy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, barely registering the toy.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I miss you Gar Bear."

Misty snorted at the nickname, which she tried to cover up with a cough, but Gary noticed and gave her a quick glare before his attention returned to Leaf.

"Misty told me everything, how Dawn lied to me just so I'd dump you. And I just want to say I regret what I did and I want you back, if you'll have me." Leaf smiled up at Gary.

"Of course I'll have you." Gary laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Great." Leaf pulled back slightly and gave him a kiss. "Now I think I noticed a Tunnel of Love when I walked in here." She raised her eyebrow.

"I believe you did Leaf." Misty smirked. "Over in that direction." She pointed.

"You go on over, I'll catch up." Gary said, Leaf gave him a smile before walking towards the Tunnel of Love. "Mist, what you did for me, that was really great. I mean even after I asked you out you still... Thanks."

"You're welcome." Misty smiled.

"Any way I can repay you?"

"Give me that seel you just won and I'll call it even."

"It's all yours." Gary said pushing it into her arms and running to catch up with Leaf. Misty smiled as she watched him go, she'd done good. Now for her own date.

She reached into her pocket and made a call.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hey."

"Misty? I didn't expect to hear from you."

"I'm full of surprises." She smiled. "You at the centennial fair at the moment?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Meet me at the candyfloss booth in 15 minutes."

"Sure, will do." He said hanging up.

Misty smiled, picked up her seel and made her way around the fair.

...

"I've been thinking about college." Drew said as he and Ash walked around the house of mirrors.

"You're already in, what's left to think about?" Ash asked.

"I'm thinking I should go somewhere further away, where nobody knows me." Drew said watching his head go large in his reflection. "A place where I'm not designated Drew."

"Why don't you go to the same college as planned?" Ash said walking up next to Drew. "And let designated Drew go somewhere else?"

"Hey, guess who got asked to the centennial prom?" Drew smirked.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Ash questioned, walking to another mirror.

"Torchic."

"Wow, virtually a date."

"Virtually?" Drew shook his head. "She's going to email me her address right before prom. Are you going?" He asked, walking over to Ash.

"I doubt it, who would I take?"

"Just because Misty's going with Gary doesn't mean you can't go." Drew said, walking out the exit of the hall of mirrors.

"I don't really think its Iris' thing." Ash gave him a look. "I'm going to get some candyfloss, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Ash said, walking away.

...

Misty was stood eating some candyfloss when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder, she jumped slightly at the contact and turned towards the boy behind her.

"Hey." She smiled. "I didn't really think this was your type of thing."

"Well after filming you go on about this for weeks I thought I should at least check it out." Paul laughed.

"Think you could go all out and do prom as well?"

"What do you mean?" Paul questioned.

"Well I'm dateless and right now instead of some desperate guy I could really do with going with a friend."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. If you want." She smiled.

Paul was torn, Misty was his best friend's ex, but if they were just going as friends surely there was no harm in that.

"I'd be honoured to take you." Paul smiled back.

"Thanks Paul, you're a star." Misty pulled him into a hug.

Ash walked round the corner to see Misty and Paul hugging. He was frozen were he stood, he felt his heart rip from his chest. It was just a hug, he reassured himself, it's completely innocent.

He watched as Misty pulled back, gave Paul a smile, picked up her seel and left. Paul turned away to meet Ash's gaze, he smiled awkwardly at his friend. Finally finding his feet Ash powered over to Paul.

"What the hell was that?" Ash asked, pushing Paul.

"Okay, calm down Ash. That wasn't anything. We were just talking. You know, as friends."

"Friends, really?" Ash crossed his arms and raising his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, just because you guys broke up doesn't mean we're not allowed to talk anymore." Paul said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry Paul. I don't what came over me." Ash looked down. "Whenever it involves Misty I just snap, I can't control what I do. Stupid, I know."

"Not as stupid as you might think." Paul shrugged.

"Sorry, we good?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, we're good." Paul decided now wasn't the best time to tell him he was now Misty's date for the prom, that could wait until another day.

...

Ash watched the video of Misty that Paul recorded yesterday. He felt himself smiling as he watched her. The way she smiled, even if it was fake she still looked beautiful, the slight twinkle in her eye when she talked, the cute little wink she rewarded everyone with at the end.

His smile dropped once she'd left the screen, remembering that she was no longer his. He thought about how she'd spend the whole of the prom with someone else, go home with someone else, kiss someone else.

He closed his eyes to get rid of all those thoughts. If only she was still with him.

...

Misty sat in her chair looking through her pictures, old pictures from when she and Ash were children, some newer that had been taken while they were pretending to be dating. One of the two of them at the lake.

They were stood in the water Ash's arm around her waist. She was looking towards him their noses almost touching. Misty was smiling up at Ash as he looked down and gazed into her eyes. She hadn't remembered it being taken but she was glad it was. They looked so happy, they looked like a real couple. She'd give anything to go back to that time, before everything went wrong.

Misty reached up and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and got ready for the prom. If only Ash was the one she got to spend the night with.

...

Drew pulled up outside the house of Torchic, he felt like he'd been here before, maybe he'd driven her home from a party at some point. Drew groaned, if that were the case she was bound to slam the door in his face.

Taking a deep breath he got out the car.

"Here we go." He said to himself before nervously walking towards the door.

Holding roses in one hand he reached up to ring the doorbell with his spare.

The door opened to reveal a girl dressed in a pale pink dress, her brown hair scrapped up with a few wisps hanging down, she was stunning.

"Whoa." Drew said quietly with a smile.

"Hey Drew." May said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You look really good." She smiled.

"You look amazing." He said holding out the flowers.

"Thanks." She took the roses with a blush, with her other hand she reached out and took Drew's hand.

With a smile, Drew led May out her house, towards his car and onwards to the prom.

...

_I feel like that was a long but slightly pointless chapter :/ mostly filler, sorry about that!_

_Please review :) thanks_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, another chapter :) hope you all like it!_

_And I'm going to shamelessly promote my other story, Becoming Human, please all of you go check it out and let me know what you think!_

…

Misty smiled as she looked around the school hall, they had done a really good job on this place. She turned to her side to see Paul walking back with drinks.

"Mist, this place is amazing." He smiled handing her a drink. "I mean you really pulled it off."

"Thanks Paul, and thanks for being my date." She smiled back, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well of course, you deserve to be here."

She smiled sadly at the last comment, sure she enjoyed Paul's company but that's not who she really wanted to be spending the evening with.

"You look beautiful by the way." He complimented.

"Thanks." She looked down with a slight blush on her face. "Let's go spike the punch." She smirked taking hold of his arm and dragging him towards the table.

"Good plan."

"By the way, I like you hair." She returned the compliment.

"Misty!" A voice called out through the crowd.

"Brock?" She asked turning towards the voice.

"I'm glad you decided to come in the end." He said arriving at her side and pulling her into a hug. "You alright Paul?" He nodded in acknowledgement over Misty's shoulder.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I'm good." He pulled back from Misty.

"And who's this?" Misty asked, eyeing up the pink haired girl stood behind Brock.

"Oh, this is Joy." He took hold of her hand and pulled her into the circle. "Joy, this is one of my best friends Misty and her date Paul."

"Hi." Joy said with a smile.

"And how do you two know each other?" Misty questioned, Paul rolled his eyes at her.

"She's a trainee nurse at the hospital my dad works at." Brock explained.

"Oh okay. Come on Paul, let's go dance." She took Paul's hand and led him towards the dance floor, leaving the couple alone.

She smiled as she watched Brock ask Joy to dance and she smiled at the blush that spread across her cheeks.

…

Ash drove with Iris in complete silence towards the bar.

"How about some music?" He asked, easing the tension.

He reached forward and flicked on the CD player, it hadn't been changed since Misty had been in his dad's car and the same song blasted out.

"God, turn this shit off." Iris rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." Ash laughed, and began singing along. "And I meant every word I said, when I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever."

Iris gave him a look before turning to look out the window.

"Whatever." She groaned.

Ash sighed and turned down the music and continued the journey in silence.

…

"Misty?" Dawn came up and placed her hand on her back. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She crossed her arms and turned towards the girl.

"I'm really sorry about how everything worked out, for one I thought Gary was going to ask you…"

"He did." Misty cut her off. "But I spoke to Leaf and straightened things out." She gave Dawn a look.

"Look, I really thought I was doing you a favour. I was convinced you were still hung up on Gary and this thing with Ash was just a phase, but I was wrong and what I did was awful."

"I know it was." Misty crossed her arms.

"If I could, I'd take it all back. I ruined Gary's relationship, I ruined you and Ash's relationship but worst of all I ruined our relationship and I'm sorry for that." Dawn looked down, genuinely sorry.

"You promise nothing like that will ever happen again?" Dawn looked up at Misty in surprise. "If I like a guy you accept him and you never, ever kiss him behind my back."

"I promise." Dawn nodded.

"Because I swear to god Dawn if you do I will rip your heart right out."

"I know you would, babe." Dawn smiled slightly. "Friends?"

"Friends." Misty pulled the girl into a hug. "But seriously, you go near Ash again and I can make your death look like an accident." She whispered.

"Point taken." Dawn said pulling back. "Hey Paul, you look great tonight."

"Oh, thanks Dawn. You too." He smiled awkwardly at the girl.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, have fun." She said, beginning to walk off.

"Hey Dawn!" Misty called after her. "Who did you come with in the end?"

"Ugh! Ritchie, but he's spent all night flirting with anything in a skirt." She rolled her eyes and walked off into the crowd.

Paul gave Misty a smile before leading her onto the dance floor.

…

Once they arrived at the bar Ash let go of Iris' hand as she walked off to talk to Duplica. He stood in the doorway as she walked away, he looked around and realised he didn't want to be here. As much as it shocked him to think about it he wanted to be at the prom, that's where both his best friends were and more importantly that was where Misty was.

"Ash!" Iris called out when she noticed he was still stood in the doorway.

He looked towards her and shook his head slightly, Iris bit her lip as she understood the true meaning behind the shake. He gave her one last look before turning around and walking out, Iris rushed after him.

"Ash, where are you going?" She reached out and pulled him round to face her.

"Home, out, I don't know." He shrugged.

"It's Misty, isn't it?" Iris sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it…"

"I thought you were over her." Iris cut him off.

"Well obviously I'm not."

"You can do better than her." She crossed her arms.

"You and I clearly have very different opinions." Ash said with a small smile before turning around to his car.

"She's with Paul." Iris blurted out.

"She's what?" Ash asked, turning back towards Iris.

"Misty, she's with Paul now. They're at the prom together."

"No, you're lying. They're just friends why would they go together?" He asked, desperately trying to work it out.

"I don't know." Iris shrugged. "I found out yesterday but I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would matter to you."

"Why would you think that didn't matter to me?!" Ash shouted.

"Because you were meant to be my boyfriend!" Iris shouted back. "I assumed the latest date of you ex wouldn't be an issue to you."

"When it's my best friend I really think you should keep me in the loop with these things." Ash covered his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this."

"I'm really sorry Ash." She bit her lip again. "But Misty's moved on, don't you think it's time you did too?" Iris held her hand out for him.

Ash looked at her hand, his mind still on Misty, if she found somebody else maybe this was his only choice. Move on with his life and pretend he was happy about it.

…

"Misty?" A man said walking up to the girl.

"Dad?" She asked, turning around. "Weren't you supposed to be travelling?"

"No, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"For once."

"Got to start somewhere." He said with a slight smile, before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Paul." She said as the boy returned to her side. "This is my dad."

"Really? Great to meet you."

"It's a pleasure Paul." He said, shaking the boy's hand.

"You must be real proud of Misty, dreaming all this up and putting it together." Paul said as Misty's dad looked around the hall.

"Wow."

"It's not bad, is it?" Misty smiled, proud of her own work.

"Not bad at all kid." He smiled at her. "Can I have a quick word Misty?"

"I think I saw Drew over there anyway, want to see who he dragged to the prom." Paul said, leaving the pair alone.

"That's not the boy I saw you with last time." He said when Paul was out of hearing.

"No, it's not. We broke up." Misty said looking down.

"I see, and this new guy he's..?"

"Just a friend." Misty clarified.

"Right, okay. So I'm allowed to say that I liked Ash and after just an afternoon I could see you liked him too."

"Yeah, well sometimes things don't work out." Misty sighed.

"True, but sometimes people deserve a second chance." He said, stroking her hair.

"Not always." She felt tears pooling in the backs of her eyes.

"Even the best of us can make mistakes Mist, don't forget that."

"I won't." She blinked, trying to get rid of the tears.

"I'm going to leave you to it, let you enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thanks Dad, for coming." He smiled and gave Misty another kiss on her cheek.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Pick me up at seven?"

"Okay." He gave her a hug before walking off.

She smiled as she watched him go, if she could forgive her dad maybe she could forgive someone else.

…

Later in the evening, the lights began to dim and the Principal walked out onto the stage at the front.

"And now it's time for the unveiling of the centennial gift. To help with the unveiling I'm proud to present Miss Pokémon Academy."

The crowd began to cheer.

"Now, Miss Pokémon Academy herself, Miss May Night accompanied by her escort Drew Vine."

Paul cheered for Drew as he walked on stage, a smiling May on his arm.

Ritchie looked towards the front with shock, Drew had got his girl. He couldn't believe his eyes. With a shake of his head he walked out of the hall.

"Ritchie?! Seriously?" Dawn called after him. She rolled her eyes and continued to clap for May and Drew.

"And now, a hundred years in the making, we're proud to present our centennial sculpture." May smiled.

The crowd turned around to see the grand reveal. May pressed a button releasing the cloth covering it.

A tall sculpture was revealed, a glowing orb at the top held up by a metallic structure. But what caught most of the crowds eye was the raven haired boy perched on the top of the sculpture.

Misty eyes widened at the sight, what was he doing here?

Ash scanned the crowd until his gaze met Misty's, offering her a smile. She gave him a small smile back, still shocked he was there.

"Ladies and gentleman." Drew said, pulling the microphone in May's hand towards him. "May I present Ash Ketchum."

The crowd cheered as Ash slide down on the metal poles to the ground, his eyes never leaving Misty.

…

_Please review :) thanks_

_And once again, please have a read of Becoming Human :D okay I'm done plugging that now_


	19. Chapter 19

_Wow you guys! Thanks so much for getting me to 100 reviews! That's amazing!_

_Last chapter, hope you all like it :)_

…

Music began to play from the stage, tearing everyone's attention away from Ash.

"Prepare for trouble." One of the singers on stage sung.

"And make it double." The other joined in.

"Team Rocket?" Paul smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Misty smiled back, taking Paul's hand and pulling him into the crowd to dance.

She gave one last look towards Ash and then tried to put her focus back on Paul.

Ash walked away from the sculpture and soon disappeared into the crowd, so Misty could no longer watch him out the corner of her eye.

"Hey beautiful." Dawn said, walking up to the pair and slinging an arm around Misty.

"Hey! Where's Ritchie?" Misty asked, looking around.

"Drama queen stormed out when he saw May with Drew." She rolled her eyes.

"I think they're cute." Misty smiled as she watched Drew hand May a drink.

"The boy's done well." Paul nodded.

"Shit!" Dawn suddenly called out, her eyes wide.

Misty followed her eye line and saw who she was looking at, Gary.

"Dawn!" He shouted, making his way over to her, Leaf trying to pull him back.

"Good luck." Misty laughed.

"So apparently I'm in a doomsday cult?" Gary crossed his arms.

"Yeah, funny story." Dawn laughed awkwardly. "I was trying to play matchmaker."

"By breaking people up?"

"It wasn't my best plan ever." Dawn nervously bit her lip.

"Gary, just leave it." Leaf tugged at his arm. "We're back together so just forget her."

Dawn glared at the girl trying to write her off but quickly softened it when she noticed Misty give her a look.

"Honestly guys, I'm really sorry."

"Alright, fine. You're off the hook for now Dawn but I'm watching you." Gary said with a glare before walking away with Leaf.

"Did you see the look that girl just gave me? Such a bitch." Dawn muttered.

"Well maybe if you didn't interfere in peoples love lives you wouldn't get those looks." Paul suggested.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" Dawn smirked.

"Nice, did I mention Misty is lucky to have a friend like you?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn crossed her arms.

"Guys, I'm just going to go get a drink." Misty said, backing away from the pair who were paying her no attention.

…

A slow song began to play and May turned towards Drew with a smile.

"Let's go dance." She held her hand out for him.

"Oh right, okay." He took her hand and followed her towards the crowd of people.

"Don't look so nervous." May laughed. "I'm having fun."

"Are you sure?" Drew questioned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just kind of expect girls to get bored of me after a while."

"Why? You're a nice guy."

"And girls love that." Drew rolled his eyes.

"After everything that happened with Ritchie that's exactly what I need right now." Drew smiled. "I was happy when it was you who showed up at my door, really happy."

May wrapped her arms around Drew pulling him closer so that she was now hugging him, Drew quickly returned the hug resting his chin on her head. May pulled back slightly and looked up into Drew's eyes. Rising up onto her toes she lightly pressed her lips against Drew's. He was shocked at first, getting a prom date like May was one thing but getting a kiss from her as well was completely unexpected, but he soon found himself smiling into the kiss.

May pulled away and smiled up at him again before resting her head against his chest as they danced.

…

Misty was stood to one side with her drink, watching everyone. She smiled as she saw May and Drew together, a couple she never saw coming but glad they did get together. She smirked at Gary pushing his luck with Leaf who in turn just laughed at his attempts. She watched Brock place a simple kiss on Joy's cheek, which earned a blush from the girl. She then noticed Paul stood on his own and wondered where Dawn had disappeared to.

"Misty." Dawn said, making her way over. Her mysterious disappearance now solved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here I am." Misty gestured once Dawn arrived at her side. "What's up?"

"Can I dance with Paul?" Dawn asked, Misty gave her friend a strange look.

"Sure you can."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

"And you felt the need to ask me this because…?"

"Because I'm trying this new thing where I don't kiss my best friends date behind her back." She shrugged.

"Paul is just a friend, not a date." Misty explained. "Wait a minute, kiss?"

"Oh, did I say that?" Dawn blushed.

"Yes you did young lady." Misty smirked. "You wouldn't happen to have a little thing for Paul now would you?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dawn responded, looking down at her feet.

"You do!" Misty squealed. "That's adorable, get in there girl, I most definitely approve."

"Thanks, and I know it's a bit late but I approve of Ash. He made you happy and that's all I need from a guy my friend dates." Dawn smiled.

"Thanks." Misty smiled, giving her a hug. "Now get back to your man."

Dawn gave her a smile before rushing off back to Paul, Misty looked down at her empty glass and turned to put it on the table behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she did this.

"I already gave you my approval what more do you want?" She smiled, turning around. "Ash?"

"Hey Mist." He smiled.

"What are you doing here? Besides climbing on statues?" Misty laughed slightly.

"I heard a rumour you were with Paul tonight, had to come down and check it out for myself."

"We're just friends, nothing more." Misty explained.

"I figured as much when I noticed that." Ash said gesturing behind Misty.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Dawn had in fact made her move and was currently engaged in a lip lock with Paul.

"The girl's impressive." Ash stated.

"You would know." Misty said turning back towards him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Just a little." Misty crossed her arms. Ash looked over towards the stage and gave a nod. Team Rocket then began playing a new song. Misty shook her head with a smile when she heard Keep On Loving You play.

"Our song." Ash smiled.

"We have a song?" Misty smirked. "Since when?"

"Since now. Mist, I'm really sorry for everything."

"I know." Misty bit her lip.

"If I could take it all back I would."

"You didn't do anything wrong, after all it was just a scam." Misty gave a little shrug.

"Not to me." Ash smiled. "Want to dance?"

"I guess I should, considering it's our song." Misty took his hand and walked towards the dance floor. "So, who we making jealous tonight?" She joked.

"Everyone Misty." He said pulling her into him. "Everyone."

Misty smiled as she let Ash sway her back and forth, she looked up into his soft brown eyes and felt warmth inside.

"I missed you." Ash said.

"It's been a week."

"Exactly." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I guess I missed you too." She said, wrapping her arms around him too, happy to be back with him.

…

"So, what's going on with us?" Ash asked as he walked Misty home.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends, more, just a scam?" Ash smirked.

"Are you asking what our relationship status is?"

"Guess so." He shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Misty said taking his hand. "Do we have to define it?"

"I think so." Ash groaned. "I'm the girl in this relationship, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so, but that makes me the guy." Misty frowned.

"Then technically you should be walking me to my door." Ash said as they reached her door.

"You're a strong, independent woman I think you'll make it on your own." She joked.

"Thanks." Ash rolled his eyes.

He took a step closer to Misty who in return smiled and pulled his face down to meet hers. He smiled and deepened the kiss, pinning her against the door. Misty moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, gripping at his shirt as he did.

Ash pulled back and rested his forehead against Misty's.

"I had fun tonight." He smiled.

"Me too." She said taking a step back from the door forcing Ash forward as well.

Misty turned around and unlocked the door, Ash wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.

"You coming in?" Misty sighed as Ash gently nibbled at her neck.

"I don't know." Ash said, glancing up towards Misty's mum's bedroom window.

Misty turned around and followed his gaze.

"She's out." Misty added with a smirk, she took hold of Ash's tie and pulled him into the house.

With a swift kick he shut the door and soon captured Misty's lips with his own, he picked her up slightly and began walking towards the stairs.

"I can walk you know." Misty pulled back.

"I know, it's just easier this way." Ash smirked before kissing her again and taking her upstairs.

…

Ash woke up the next day to a mess of red hair on the pillow next to him, he reached forward and brushed the hair away from her eyes, waking her in the process.

"Morning." She grumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you but you have a terrible case of morning after hair."

"I'll just have to borrow your hat for the day." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"We'll see." Ash said as Misty sat up.

She reached down and picked Ash's shirt off the floor before placing it on and doing up some of the buttons. She walked over to her mirror to assess the damage.

"Jesus!" She yelled as she tried to control her hair. "What did you do to me last night?"

"If you don't remember I'll gladly remind you." He winked.

"Smooth." Misty rolled her eyes and put her hair up into a ponytail.

"You look sexier with your hair down."

"A minute ago you told me I had morning after hair." She crossed her arms.

"I never said it didn't look good." He protested.

"Fine." Misty pulled the tie out and shook her hair loose. "Happy now?"

"Very, now take that shirt off and come back to bed." He patted the space next to him.

Misty laughed and walked over to the bed, once close enough Ash reached out and pulled her down onto the bed and pinned her underneath him.

"Misty, there's something really important I need to tell you." He looked down and into her eyes.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Misty asked, intrigued.

"I love you."

Misty's eyes widened at the confession but didn't have a chance to respond as Ash quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"Can I say something now?" Misty asked once he pulled back.

"Am I going to want to hear it?" Misty nodded. "Go for it."

"I love you too." Misty pulled him down for another kiss.

Ash deepened the kiss and brought her closer to him, he loved being close to her, feeling her body against his, and he loved the fact that she was now his.

All things considered it was definitely worth fake dating Misty, sure he'd messed up along the way but at the end of it all he got the girl, and that was all he ever wanted.

…

_Awww my first story is all finished! It's like a baby all grown up! Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed I love you guys _

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
